The Proposal
by C.J.L
Summary: Complete .Squinoa.Story not mine.A unintended marriage proposal rejection by Rinoa lead Squall to doubt himself once more. As he doubt himself, he was kidnapped by Seifer. In the meanwhile, Rinoa and co plan a wedding for him. What awaits both now?
1. Rejection

**A/N: Hi guys! It had been a few years since I uploaded this story. I know that people would probably forget this story but I guess I took my time to edit this whole story though my edit may not be perfect.**

**But still, I hope you will enjoy this story. And remember, this is not my story. It belong to someone else and I merely post it up as I felt it is kind of wasted not posting it up.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me. And Final Fantasy 8 and its characters belong to Square Enix. This disclaimer applies to all chapters as well.**

**Chapter 1: Rejection**

Rinoa look out over to Timber, Garden had been parked outside it for sometime now, it had almost gained its independence. Almost. Rinoa still felt strongly about it, but she felt helpless. It was midnight now, as she looks out of the open window, breathing in the cold air. The moon wasn't full tonight, not sharing its godly magic with Rinoa this time, as it had done so often over the two years after the war with Ultimecia.

She was nineteen now, as was Squall, Zell, Selphie and Irvine, out of the six close friends, only Quistis was twenty. Two years. It was unbelievable; it had seemed like only yesterday when she and Squall had met. Rinoa closed her eyes; letting the cool breeze take over her body, take over her emotions. The love she felt was still fresh in her mind for Squall. He lay asleep in bed right now, looking so cute.

Tonight though, Rinoa hadn't been able to sleep, something had kept her awake. Maybe it was Timber or maybe it was something else, Rinoa didn't know. What she did know tonight though, was that she loved Squall more then ever. Looking back at him now, she could see why, it was the way he looked, the way he acted. She wanted him now, more then anything before. She had always wanted him, she had always loved him, but tonight it was something stronger. It was a small change, but it seemed so big. When she saw him, she knew that he was the one who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Rinoa couldn't wake him tonight though, not while he looked so peaceful. Not while he slept, in only his underwear, letting Rinoa look at bare skin, making her skin prickle with anticipation.

The feeling put a smile upon her lips, how she craved another night like last weeks, yet nights like those had dwindled to just once and that hadn't been filled with the same fiery passion. Rinoa knew why Squall hadn't been so ready; he had far too much on his mind. Today he was to be sent off to Dollet, Rinoa felt her heart sink as she remembered this, that this would be her last night with him for a week, or maybe more. Squall hadn't been willing when she had crawled into bed this night, almost begging for the feeling she craved, that he also. Dollet was a big problem, Squall was meant to lead a group of brave young SeeDs on some mission.

At times like this, Rinoa hated that Squall was a SeeD, it always meant days of loneliness for Rinoa and now that Dollet was at war with itself, it meant Squall was needed to be out there, this time for much longer. He had been lucky, most of his other SeeD jobs had only required three days to a week at maximum, away from Garden, away from Rinoa. But this time, it could be a month, a month at least.

Rinoa found that she had started to cry_. Silly person, why are you crying! It's not as if he's leaving for good!_ Rinoa scolded herself. She wiped away a few stray tears and look back out side, over the now sleeping town of Timber_. I'll miss him though; I'll miss him so much. Squall... _Rinoa turned back to look at Squall, still sleeping soundly, like a baby.

The cool air turned into a cold wind, Squall stirred and tried to pull some blankets over himself but couldn't reach them. Rinoa laughed as she closed the window, watching Squall settle down again into a deep sleep. She walked over to him, her bare feet padding across the carpeted floor. Rinoa dropped her silky dressing gown on the floor and climbed back in bed and tried to cuddle up into Squall. Squall awoke as Rinoa nestled into him Squall looked down at Rinoa and gently stroked her hair with his hand. It was soft and silky under his touch.

Rinoa opened her eyes and look a little guilty. "Squall...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized. Squall gave a slight smile, only slight. "You didn't wake me really," he replied, continuing to stoke her hair. Rinoa wrapped her arm around him and they cuddled up. Squall liked this closeness, something he had never really experienced as a kid, not since Ellone had left him, but he didn't feel the same about Ellone as he did with Rinoa. She rested her head on his chest; Squall buried his face in her hair, kissing her gently. They stayed like this for ages, awake and silent, both fearing that the moment they fell asleep, the quicker they would wake and be parted. So neither of them mentioned the coming sunrise, knowing what it meant to both of them.

Soon though, despite their efforts to prolong their time left with each other, they fell asleep, Rinoa with her head laid at rest upon Squall's chest and Squall's head nestled in her hair, cuddled up close together. The rest of the night for both of them was dream free. They slept in absolute peace, the only thing that scared them in their sleep, was waking up. Squall was first to wake; he looked at Rinoa's still sleeping form, her hand curled around his body, setting bare skin on fire. Squall looked at the clock; he still had two hours until his departure. Two more hours to be with the angel that lay asleep upon his chest. Squall blew into her face; it was agony to wake her, for he could have watched her sleep like that for ages. Yet that would be no way to say good-bye, not properly.

Rinoa's eyes fluttered open; she scrunched them shut again when she saw it was morning, not wanting to wake up, not wanting Squall to leave her. The young man stroked some hair from Rinoa's face and bowed his head down and laid a soft and inviting kiss upon her lips, which were red, the colour of a rose bud, plucked from its stem, holding the early morning's dew. Rinoa responded, letting her passion free, one showing she didn't want him to go; that she couldn't bare him to go. "Squall....." she whispered before they indulged themselves in another bout of kissing, one that let loose every fire in their body. Squall had always been shy about kissing Rinoa, in the beginning. Now that shyness evaporated and he had become bolder with her, not only responding to Rinoa, but equalizing her passion for him. It had been months though really that he made the moves.

It had always been Rinoa who kissed him first, who made the first advances in bed. Six months ago though, Squall lost all his shy reserve and made his own advances, fulfilling his desires more then before. Yet he still was partly his old self. Shy, his appearance to strangers remained rather cold. Despite his seeming inability still with teamwork skills, he was an excellent leader, the one reason why he was selected to go on the Dollet mission in the first place. "Rinoa....I...." Squall managed to say between kisses. Squall pushed Rinoa beneath him; she was beautiful. He breathed hard as he looked down upon her.

_How can I leave her.....I've never felt so strongly about anyone like this before....I love her...how can I leave her behind, this mission may kill me....I may never return and see her...I may never experience another time like this one. .again…_

Squall kissed her, leaving a trail of kisses as he worked his way downwards. After what seemed like minutes of pure and perfect pleasure, a pleasure that could only be fulfilled with the person you love, Squall collapsed like jelly upon Rinoa, her cheeks flushed with colour. He panted, he wanted more. He rolled over though, lying beside Rinoa, each time, it only seemed to get better.

"Rinoa......" Squall said, turning his head to face her on the pillow. Rinoa looked into his eyes, he melted. Rinoa's love beamed brightly in her face in her eyes, their love reflected off each other as they stared. For another few minutes they fed off each other's love, what they had, seemed to be growing stronger, visibly stronger. "I....I love you," Squall said.

It wasn't the first time he had told her this, but today...it meant more, today, when he said it he felt a strange but wonderful feeling. Rinoa reached out and touched Squalls cheek, stroking it gently. "I can't describe...the way I feel for you, the love that I feel for you is beyond words...." her lips trembled; Squall took her hand and held it to her lips.

"I feel it with the whole of my body...with my heart...with my soul. I...I will always love you Squall...I...this feeling...it's so new still... it hurts..." she whispered softly. Squall devoured her hand with kisses. "Rinoa...I never believed that the feeling I feel for you...that this feeling ever existed...I didn't know what it was at first, I was so confused I came across as could... and mean to you at first," he said, his voice quiet.

Rinoa stroked his arm affectionately, looking deeply into his eyes, loving him even the more. "I know now though," he said softly, "I know that the feeling that I felt then was love and the feeling I feel now...is love but much stronger," Squall leant over and kissed Rinoa to reassure her of this. Squall had another fifteen minutes before he had to get dressed and assemble outside, where the van was, waiting to escort himself and a few other SeeDs to Dollet. Garden remains stationary as it had been for the past seven months and so would not transport them, nor would the Ragnorak as that was going under maintenance in Esthar before they gave it back to Garden, it had been given as a present in reward for killing Ultimecia. The captain of the amazing space ship was Selphie.

"Rinoa..." Squall said. "Ummmm," she replied, not wanting to spoil the serene mood between them with any words. "May I ask you something, please?" Squall asked, looking deep into Rinoa's beautiful eyes. "Ummm., yes?" Rinoa asked peacefully, loving him more now then ever before. Squall took a breath and swallowed hard. "I love you....I'll love you to the ends of the earth, what I feel for you, it will never die. I've....I've often wondered, how are lives are going to be... together. That's how I want us to be, Rinoa, together. Rinoa, I want to spend the rest of my life with YOU, I love you... I know this is a big step...not only for me, but for the two of us, I would.....I.....would you marry me...I mean...will you?" Squall almost blurted the last bit out; he looked pleadingly into Rinoa's eyes, waiting for the reply. _It will be yes...it must be...it must be..._ Rinoa stared at Squall a while......_marriage?_

_Squall and me .married....God...God! This is...._ Rinoa felt excitement grow within her. _But.....I'm only nineteen...so? I LOVE him...I.....of course I......Oh...._ Rinoa gulped. "I..... I don't know..." she said as if in a dream._ What? What did I say....wake up woman....wake up....say yes!_ "I...I need to think," Rinoa found herself saying, she panicked....this was such a shock.

"Oh..." Squall replied, the hurt and disappointment was glowing in his face, his eyes seemed to shine, to glitter, to glitter with the tears which he tried to hold back. "Oh...OK," he said, his insides crumpled... _She said...no.. she doesn't know.. she said........no_

Rinoa tried to say something but some force held her words back as he picked up his close and left, dressing out side before heading off, attending to his hair as he rushed to the meeting point. Rinoa felt like lead...she couldn't even follow him. Instead she crumpled deeper into the bed, curling up into a tight ball. The whole of her body hurt...she was in agony. _Why? Why! I do know though....I want to marry....I love you Squall...! Why you couldn't just said yes? Why did you say that...why did you panic?_ She asked herself. Rinoa glanced at the clock, only to realize that Squall would of left by now, she had wasted her only time left to call him back...crying here like a baby. Rinoa cried. her whole body shook. "Stupid....you stupid, stupid woman..." she cried to herself, wrapping covers and quilts around herself, soaking the silky pillow with her tears


	2. Consolation

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

**Consolation **

Irvine, Selphie and Zell sat at a table in the cafeteria; they had already eaten their breakfast. "Squall was very absent when he went," Irvine said a little miserably. He was going to be gone for a month, away from his friends and he hadn't even said good bye properly, as if he didn't care. "Rinoa didn't come down with him either..." he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe they had an argument..." Zell said. Nineteen-year-old Zell looked much different from seventeen year old Zell. He had matured a lot after the battle with Ultimecia; it showed in his face, his voice and the way he spoke. Zell was still as energetic and impulsive as ever though.

"Do you think I better go and find Rinoa...something is wrong, don't you think?" Irvine said, addressing his friends.

"Let's wait a bit first, Rinoa might come down in her own time," Selphie said, sipping some cold coffee. Irvine looked unsure, he was worried about their friend, but complied with Selphie, let Rinoa come in her own time, she may simply have been a little too upset to see Squall off. They waited, but Rinoa didn't come, not for two hours.

"I'm going to find Rinoa.... she can't be hiding in her room just because she's missing Squall, something else happened," Irvine said after the two hours of waiting. Selphie and Zell nodded and went with him to Squall and Rinoa's own personal room.

* * *

Irvine tapped at the door lightly with the back of his hand, no answer. He knocked again, but still, no answer. "Rinoa… are you in there?" he asked. From within he heard a sob. She was there. Irvine opened the door a bit; the whole room was in darkness. "Rinoa??" he said softly, she was curled up in a ball upon the bed, silently crying.

"Go away, please... leave me.." came a reply, barley audible, "please...leave me.." she whispered. Irvine closed the door, knowing not to go in, she wanted to be alone. Irvine went back to worried faces around the corner of the corridor. Selphie and Zell looked confused; they had expected him to be longer.

"She's.... very upset..."Irvine said, his only conclusion, "I didn't go in, she wanted to be alone."

Selphie didn't look too convinced but decided to leave it at that, if Rinoa wanted to be alone, best leave it at that. Zell looked back towards Rinoa's room, something was wrong. Something was defiantly wrong. "Let's go and meet Laguna, maybe he'd be able to see Rinoa," Zell said wisely. Irvine and Selphie agreed, thinking that this also would be a good idea. Rinoa loved Laguna like she would do to a father and the kind president of Esthar loved Rinoa, like she was his daughter. If anyone could get through to her and cheer her up, it would be him. Laguna had that talent with everyone.

* * *

Squall sat miserably in the back of the van, while the other SeeDs chatted, not bothering to disturb him or try to involve him in their topic of chat. Squall didn't care, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want anybodies company, only his own. _Why? I thought she felt the same.......I was wrong then....wrong about Rinoa....what a fool I must be to think she of all people, would love me...would want to be with me!_ Squall thought to himself, slumping in his seat, rocking gently to the movement of the van.

Quistis sat opposite Squall, she looked slightly worried, her friend was looking more pre-occupied then he usually did with his thoughts, his frown that lay upon his face at the moment had caused a huge crease on his brow. Yet she didn't say anything, whatever was going on in Squall's head was nothing do with her. Instead she occupied herself with talking to Xu, head of Squall's upcoming mission. She had already planned what it was that they were going to do, every step they were going to take.

"What's up with Squall?" she asked quietly to the young blonde, quiet enough so that Squall couldn't hear. Quistis shrugged. "I don't know, he's been like it all day," Quistis replied, glancing at Squall, who was still looking at his feet. "Something's upsetting him, I think," Quistis replied. Actually, she didn't just think, she knew. Squall had more then a lot on his mind, he was upset, but over what, Quistis didn't know.. Xu stared lightly at Squall; he was quiet, even quieter then usual. The two friends returned to their previous discussion.

Squall fell back into deep thought. _If she really loved me, she wouldn't of needed to think about it… would she? But I love her...shit, it hurts. Rinoa....do you love me? Why won't you marry me? Be my wife? I thought that's what you wanted; to settle down with me_ Squall slumped further, burring his chin further into the palm of his hand. _It does sound very final...settling down... marriage ...husband and wife. Maybe she does love me...but she just isn't ready to make that much of a commitment yet...but... if she really loved me, I thought she did, it wouldn't matter..._

Squall wanted to cry, but he couldn't, not with all these people around him. Not in front of all these people whom he knew looked up to him.

There was no one who could be with him, despite Quistis being there, he had no friends and was almost completely alone. Even Quistis though seemed to prefer to keep the company of Xu after she had regained her instructor's license last year. This thought made Squall's journey a whole lot harder knowing he was going to be alone, no friends, nothing. Why couldn't any of his other friends come along....but they weren't needed according to Headmaster Cid. He hadn't wanted to send more SeeDs out then needed.

The only reason why Dollet needed SeeD was because one of the Dollet gangs (Dollet had split into two groups both fighting for different things) had gained help from the Galbadians, who by doing this had broken the peace treaty and taking over the west side of Dollet, leaving the other gang of Dollet fighters to live and fight from the east. As soon as the west Dollet gang had joined up with the Galbadians, who no doubt had their own reasons, the east Dollet forces had called upon SeeD to help them. Now, yet again, Garden's SeeDs were at war against the Galbadians. This made Squall angry. Hadn't he gone through enough with them?

Squall hated them; he began to hate SeeD as well. If he wasn't SeeD...he would be living in a house somewhere with Rinoa...hopefully married. Squall regretted thinking that....if it hadn't been for SeeD, he would never have met Rinoa, never to of fallen so deeply in love, never to of known such happiness. He would probably have become some hermit and lived in a forest somewhere in a tree house, chopping up wood. Squall laughed slightly to him as he thought of himself chopping wood up with an axe, the moment of self-brought humor brought Squall out the growing depressive mood he had been falling into.

Squall looked up and smiled at Quistis who had looked at him to see how he was. She relaxed to see that her friend had come out of his mood, to become happier, though he still looked a little sad. "Are you Okay, Squall?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, he really appreciated Quistis big sisterly care sometimes. Now was one of those times.

* * *

Irvine Zell and Selphie waited for Laguna, Kiros and Ward to arrive, which they soon did, driving up in one of Esthar's high technology cars. The three friends greeted the president of Esthar and his two close friends, who received their welcome with beautiful kindness.

"Laguna!" Selphie grinned and planted a kiss on the father of Squall. Irvine and Zell shook the hand of the famous president and progressed on to welcoming Kiros and Ward, like old friends. Laguna beamed, he loved these teenagers, it was a pity Squall and Quistis weren't here to greet him too. Thinking of the two missing friends... one of them which was his son, he noticed another one was missing, one that should be there. The beautiful Rinoa, Squall;s girlfriend.

"Where's Rinoa, she isn't ill is she?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

"Rinoa...yeah. Something's wrong with her..... she was crying the last time I saw her...she's in her bedroom Laguna, something's upset her badly, I think it may be Squall," Irvine told him, who had showed almost as much parental concern for them as Quistis sometimes did. Laguna's handsome cheery face fell. If Rinoa was upset, then so was he.

"I want to see her," he said, it came out sounding more like a demand. He demanded to see her. He had to see her. She was his son's girlfriend and he already loved her like a daughter. Irvine took Laguna to where Rinoa was, leaving Selphie and Zell with Kiros and Ward.

"Look, Laguna, it's something more then Squall leaving for Dollet, it has to be," Irvine said to Laguna, "please....cheer her up, if Rinoa stays so upset for too long, she'll get sick." Laguna nodded and patted Irvine on his shoulder. The young sharpshooter stalked off to find Selphie, Zell and Laguna's two friends.

The president of Esthar knocked on the wooden door; there was a dim sound of sobbing coming from inside. He knocked again and opened the door, not waiting for a reply. Rinoa was sitting on her bed, her head buried in her knees, sniffing and sobbing a little. Laguna felt a wave of sadness and fatherly love come over him. He hated to see this young woman so upset, it hurt him so much. Irvine was right, if Rinoa stayed so upset like this and for too long, she would indeed become very sick.

"Rinoa......" he said softly. Rinoa looked up, not recognizing the voice to be anyone of her close friends, Irvine or Zell. She was pleasantly surprised therefore to find that it was Laguna.

"Laguna!" she said, wiping her eyes dry, crawling out of bed and wrapping her arms around the older man's neck. For a while they hugged, Laguna loved this young woman, he held her for quite a while before she released him. "What.... oh… of course.. I forgot.... you were coming today!" she said happily and kissed his cheek, inviting him to sit down on the bed. Laguna did so, letting the room remain dark.

"Yes, it was a pity I could not come earlier," he sighed. Rinoa saddened.

"Yeah, you didn't get to say good bye to Squall..." she said. And neither did I because of my stupid stupidity!

"No. No, I didn't. I'm not crying about it though. Rinoa.... what is it?" Laguna asked. Rinoa sagged upon Laguna, it would be better if she told him, she knew that.

Rinoa told Laguna; she told him everything, how Squall had asked her and how she had practically said no, hurting Squall's feelings, something which he had dared himself to ask her, something he had wanted to ask her, something which had taken an awful lot of courage. Rinoa had turned him down... breaking his heart, making him doubt himself again, too worried about what people might think of him. He had allowed himself to become close to her, very close after two years, only to have something that he thought she had wanted..._which I do! But he doesn't know that...does he?_ Only to have it thrown back in his face. Rinoa returned to crying again, _How many tears do I have.. I've been crying almost non stop for three hours. _

Laguna hugged Rinoa to himself. The poor, poor child and poor, poor Squall. To be out there and not knowing that Rinoa did want to marry him.


	3. Rescue

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Rescue **

Chapter Three

Squall sat alone at the bar, the bar on the east side of Dollet served as the SeeDs base as well. Squall had never liked the taste of alcohol, Zell and Irvine did, they often went out with a couple other guys to the local pub down in Timber, Squall had never joined them, due to the fact they most often came back drunk, Zell had came back carried by Irvine and another guy, singing, also due to that Squall hated that kind of company. Squall was alone today though because he had a lot on his mind. Dollet, Rinoa and his recent rejection

She didn't actually say no though did she? She said...she didn't know...that means that she was unsure. Unsure whether she wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life; Unsure that she loved him that much. Maybe she'll know when he returns? But if she really does love him, she wouldn't have to think about it. She would know. She would know that she wanted to be with him. Thinking wouldn't't be necessary, would it? Squall buried his head in his palms. When the barman asked if Squall would like anything, Squall replied that he wanted a beer.

Quistis noticed Squall sipping from the huge pint of beer, it was then when she knew something was very wrong. Xu looked over Quistis's shoulder to Squall. "That boy alright?" she asked, she too had noticed that Squall was behaving oddly. Quistis shrugged looking back to Xu.

"I don't know, Xu. I can seriously say that I really don't know. I wish I did, but then who knows. I don't think I could help him, the only person who has ever really got through to him....was Rinoa. I failed where she succeeded, to be able to see deeper into Squall's heart," Quistis replied and put her lips to her glass, tasting the sherry. Xu sighed to herself, Squall was still as much as a mystery as ever and he hadn't really changed too much after two years at all. Then again, she had never really known him, maybe he had changed, but she couldn't see the change. He was one of Gardens most valued SeeDs, the best, maybe and yet, they knew so very little about him. Quistis decided not to disturb him, it looked like Squall wanted to be alone, to be alone and think. Maybe she should go up to him and interfere with those thoughts, but she decided not to. Squall had to help himself with his thoughts for they were his private thoughts. They were things he had to deal with himself. Squall sat alone thinking, dreaming. Dreaming of Rinoa and what their next night would be like. Whether it would be celebrating their engagement or alone with more rejection. Squall didn't notice one of the younger SeeDs sit down by him, one who was part of his group of SeeDs to head in the Dollet mission.

"Hey," he said, a stupid grin across his face. Squall looked at him and didn't even give the smallest hint of a smile or welcome. "Sup?" he asked, not taking Squalls cold hint that he wanted to be alone. "I'm Mischa by the way, glad to meet ya!" the young SeeD said and held out of his hand for Squall to shake it. The older SeeD didn't take it. Mischa put his hand back down on his thigh, not looking put-off by Squalls unfriendly and cold rejection. Squall took a sip of his beer, tasting the cold and strongly brewed liquid as it slid down his throat. _Good stuff…_

Mischa watched Squall and called the barman over, ordering himself a pint. Squall continued to ignore him, hoping that the young interference would go away, but he didn't. Mischa sipped his own drink, finding that it tasted good, he gulped it down. "Are you old enough to drink that stuff?" Squall asked sourly. Mischa grimaced.

"Not really, but I suppose when they saw us together..the barman thought we were of the same age," Mischa said quietly. Squall didn't say anything, it wasn't as if he really cared. " So wassup Squall? How's Rinoa," he smiled and winked. Squall found his left hand slide down to his gunblade and grip the hilt; he didn't pull it out though. Instead he gripped it tight, moving his fingers down the side of his blade, feeling the coolness caress his fingers.

_Who is this guy? Can't he see that I want to be alone?_ Squall didn't reply, hoping that the kid would get bored and move on. Mischa stayed. "How old are you?" Squall asked. Mischa grinned. "Seventeen! I became a SeeD at the age of sixteen ya know," Mischa said proudly. Squall didn't like the young teenager, he reminded him of someone else. "So how is she? Rinoa? I've seen you guys around Garden; I think it's really sweet! It'd be awesome if you two got married or something, you ever thought of it, huh? Asking her to marry you. I'm sure she'll say yes," Mischa said, oblivious to Squalls current position.

Squall gripped the hilt to his blade tighter, imagining pulling it out and slicing off the annoying teenagers head from his neck. Squall though maintained his cool. Mischa carried on talking and talking. Squall tried not to listen. _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Do you want to die?? You're asking for it!_ Squall thought madly, almost pulling his gunblade out. Instead though, Squall said nothing, he just fingered the trigger to his gunblade, leaving the death of this annoying kid to his imagination.

Mischa seemed to have a never-ending bank of chatter; Squall consumed another pint of the strong beer, making him slightly drowsy. Mischa nudged Squall as he closed his eyes to rest. Squall awoke, partly thankful to the SeeD that he had woken him. "I think you're real lucky Squall, I mean...you have Rinoa...I wish I had a girl. I know who I want, she's one of the other SeeDs coming with us, you know. Reene, but she doesn't know that I like her. So I'm gonna show her what I feel for her here in Dollet. You know, prove myself to her, to show her that I am the man of her dreams! I'll never be like you though, a hero. Cause that's what you are, a hero, least you're my hero, maybe if I was like you Reene would notice me more," Mischa said dozily.

Squall finally snapped. "What? You think, that if you become some hero that she'll notice you? The only thing she'll notice is what YOU are not who. You fool! And do you seriously think that I found love in Rinoa because I was her hero? If then, why didn't she fall for Zell or Irvine? I wasn't the only one fighting you know! I am not the only 'hero'! You talk as if it was only me! It wasn't, I had my friends, my friends are the real heros, not me. Get out of my way you little fool," Squall spat and stalked away to his quarters.

Mischa sat down, feeling totally humiliated at Squalls load outburst. Everybody stared at him a while longer and turned back, the only one to get up was Quistis. She followed Squall to his quarters.

"Quistis," Xu called before the blonde woman went to Squall. Quistis turned to listen to her friend. "I have to go out, I need to secure a few things," Xu said.

"What things? Are you going alone?" Quistis asked. Xu shook her head.

"No, I'm going with that Mischa, Reene and Javri. Don't worry, I just need to secure a few positions, I won't take long Quistis, you really do worry too much," Xu replied. Quistis gave Xu an uncertain look, but presumed it would be all right if Mischa, Reene and Javri were accompanying her. Xu left with the three young SeeDs, leaving Quistis to see to Squall. Squall was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. Quistis looked at him a while, Rinoa was a lucky young woman. "Squall, what it is?" she asked softly. Squall didn't look up, but stayed silent. Quistis sat down beside him. Still Squall did not say anything.

"Squall… Tell me," she tried to persuade him. Squall though remained silent. Gently Quistis placed a hand on Squalls shoulder. "Squall, don't you trust me?" she asked. Squall turned to look at her, he smiled a little.

"I'm fine," he replied. Quistis sighed. "Quistis I'm Okay, I just want to be alone," Squall almost snapped at her. Quistis hid her hurt; she had thought he trusted her more with his feelings now then this. Squall stared at the chest of drawers. "I am fine"

Yet Squall knew he wasn't, ever since he had left Garden after Rinoa rejection, his emotions were in turmoil. Squall tried to grasp his sanity, how was he supposed to act like a responsible SeeD, which everyone looked up to, if was struggling with a fight with his heart? Squall sometimes enjoyed Quistis's big sisterly care, she was indeed like his big sister and her support comforted him. Yet this time, he knew he had to support himself, by himself. Rinoa's rejection was something he had to deal with, it wasn't something he felt he could share_. I have to do this by myself.... don't I...I'll be alright...by myself...for myself.._ Squall began to frown again. Quistis smothered a laugh.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Why do you frown when you think Squall?" Quistis asked. Squall looked annoyed. He didn't reply. _I just do… no big deal_ he thought to himself. Quistis laughed again, she felt in good humor today, even if Squall wasn't. "How is Rinoa Squall, you haven't fallen out have you," the thought of this turned Quistis's tone into something of concern. Squall looked away.

"No," it wasn't a lie._We haven't fallen out....she just...doesn't love me in the way I thought she did._ Quistis sighed, she knew there was something more then he was letting on. She didn't pressure him into saying it though. Squall had to tell her in his own time and if he wanted to. Let him do things his own way. Maybe that would be for the best.

Quistis left Squall to think by himself, she returned to the pub bar and sat alone. She didn't feel much like company herself either. Today, she felt lonely, she wished Irvine Zell and Selphie were here as well, it was much better when they were all together. Right now, Quistis hated the Galbadians more then before. If it wasn't for them, this business with Dollet would have been finished and she and Squall would be backing home in Garden with their friends, having fun. Instead though, they were stuck out here and apart.

Quistis let the hours dwindle away, until she looked up at the clock to see that it read seven o' clock in the evening. Xu, _you should be back by now_.. Quistis felt worried, Xu wouldn't take this long to secure a few positions and she wouldn't stay outside of base longer then she had to. Quistis became worried, she glanced towards the entrance, desperately hoping, wishing that Xu and the other SeeDs would suddenly come through those doors, saying they become caught up in something or other. Quistis stared, almost willing that they came through, but they didn't, nobody did and Quistis became very worried.

Nida noticed Quistis, sitting alone with that worried gaze upon her face; he walked over and joined her. The young blonde looked up at the other young SeeD. Nida, more commonly found steering Garden, sat down opposite Quistis and smiled at her warmly. "Quistis, what's up?" he asked gently. Quistis smiled faintly "Xu isn't back yet, Nida. I'm worried, not just about her though, what about Mischa, Reene and Javri, they've been gone longer then they should of been...I suppose I should of alerted someone long ago...but..." Quistis cursed her stupidity. She had just regained her Instructors license and she didn't alert the authorities about this! _Wake up woman!_ Nida looked reassuring. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be all right," he said, though he didn't seem all that sure of himself. Quistis sighed. "I'll go and tell Bjou, he'll want to know. It's not your fault Quistis, you won't get reprimanded," he said, trying to sound sure of this. Quistis knew though, she should have alerted Bjou, the second in command when she first noticed Xu missing. Nida smiled again at her and went to find Bjou, normally in his office, a bedroom which he had converted.

Quistis was just about to re-visit Squall, maybe being with the person she knew most would cheer her up, not that Squall was a cheering up person. Quistis wanted companionship though, even Squall's silent companionship would have been nice. She had a lot of things on her mind, a lot and it was all getting too much for her, she had no one to share it with, Xu was just a friend. All Quistis had been friends, nothing else, just friends_. There are some guys...I know.. but. .I don't feel that...that.. thing. I don't know.. I've never felt it before...except with Squall...but that....don't torture yourself. I wish I could meet him.. that man...the one for me.. the one who feels the same as I do for him....I wonder when that will be..._ Quistis sighed, returning back to her little dream world, standing still and motionless, deep in thought.

Quistis broke out of it as a loud noise came...Quistis spun around, half expecting an army of G-Soldiers to come bursting through the doors, only to see her worst fear come in. Xu and Mischa, badly beaten and barely able to stand. Mischa, slightly better off then Xu, was carrying her, but he collapsed out of pure exhaustion and from his wounds as he fell into the hall. The place froze for a split second around Quistis she let out a load gasp and ran towards her friend and the young SeeD. "Xu! Xu! Mischa? What..." she asked breathlessly as she knelt down beside them, lifting Mischa off Xu and gently placing him by her side. People swarmed around, shocked and curious about what had just happened, the SeeD pushed them away, trying to give their fellow SeeDs space to breath. Nida and Bjou came, Bjou only just hearing of Xu's long absence looked slightly annoyed. Quistis ignored the presence of the second in command and rested Xu's head in her lap. "A stretcher someone they need to be attended immediately..." Bjou suddenly boomed. Quistis looked terrified, so did Xu, she tried to speak but found she couldn't. "Quistis, move aside, let me see Xu," Bjou came down beside Xu, his massive frame casting a dark shadow over her. "Sir?" Mischa spoke. It was Squall. Quistis looked up, glad for a friendly face, she had never liked Bjou. "Shhh...." Squall caught himself, not wanting to swear in front of Bjou, not that Squall really swore that much.. "What..?" he asked, looking a bit sleepy. He looked down to Mischa, which Quistis had just turned to comfort him, for he had began to cry over something. Squall went over to him, feeling bad about the mean things he had said to Mischa.

"It doesn't matter what, right now, Squall, make sure a stretcher is coming," Bjou ordered. Squall hesitated and then left to make sure the hospital wing was ready.

"Quis..."Mischa said his voice horse. Quistis looked down at him, brushing some blooded hair from his face, a tanned face, which held deeply set blue eyes, pinkish lips with a head of fine fair hair.

"Shh, calm down…" Quistis hushed, but Mischa looked very distressed.

"Quistisss.... Reeene.... Jav..ri.." he croaked. Quistis' eyes widened in shock. Of course...how could I of forgotten...Reene and Javri...Oh.....shit! "Bjou..." she nudged the big man.

"What? Where are those God damned people....can't they see that there's an emergency out here," he growled. Quistis looked at him, trying to get his attention, but he was almost ignoring her. Quistis hated this man, he made just about everyone smaller then him feel insignificant.

"Bjou, sir, we have a bigger problem," she said, raising her voice, Bjou turned most of his attention upon Quistis. "Reene and Javri, the SeeDs who went with Xu and Mischa, haven't returned...they're not here..." Quistis explained quickly, while Bjou was still listening to her.

"What? Holy Mother of God......shit..." he almost yelled, "Quistis....full alert. I want those SeeDs found and I want them found now!" Bjou ordered. Quistis quickly got to her feet and took charge of the situation a little, soon a group of heavily armed SeeDs had been sent out to find Reene and Javri. Quistis returned to find Xu and Mischa loaded up into a couple of stretchers and rushed to the hospital wing.

Squall caught Quistis by the arm, stopping her from going any further. "What's going on?" he asked, still being in the dark of things. All Squall knew was that Xu and Mischa had been attacked. Quistis told him, she told him about the absence of Reene and Javri, about the possibility that they may have been kidnapped. Squall looked annoyed, he should have been sent to find them, he should have headed that group Quistis had just sent out. It was the first time he had ever wanted to lead anything and he didn't get to. "Reene....." he said, remembering something Mischa had told him, he had told him that he loved her. Squall felt his heart drop heavily; he would be in agony now...worrying about her...whether she was dead or alive. Squall only had to imagine Rinoa in that position and he was almost panicked and scared out of his mind. Squall squeezed his brow with his fingers, trying to calm himself and settle his thoughts in an orderly pile.

"Squall....." Quistis looked at Squall, his face had turned almost a sickly green colour, "I think you should...." she was just about to say 'rest' but Squall rushed of, presumably to see Xu or Mischa, Quistis followed him to find him by Mischa's bed.

Mischa smiled at Squall, it was a weak strained smile. "Hey, Squall," he said, "have you found Reene?" he asked. Squall silently shook his head, feeling guilty about all the things he had previously said to the young man. "Oh...oh...but you will find her...right..?" he asked, "and Javri? You'll find him too...yeah?" Mischa said, his eyes shining with all the hurt and grief that he beheld inside.

"We'll...try our best Mischa," Squall replied, knowing they would. They would try their best and fail. Squall already had the un-nerving feeling that Reene and Javri were no longer in the east side of Dollet, but held prisoner in the west.

After Xu and Mischa had fallen asleep, Quistis and Squall found time to talk. "You know what I think, Quistis, the Galbadian's have Reene and Javri," he said sadly. Quistis didn't want to believe this.

"We can't be sure of that...they may be badly hurt somewhere...unable to move," she said, knowing this would be unlikely.

"Yes, we can be sure of this Quistis," Squall said in a low voice, barley above a whisper, "the group who went out to look for them...they would have found them by now. Xu and Mischa wouldn't have left them behind; it's unlikely that they would split up from Xu and Misha during the battle. Quistis, accept it, Reene and Javri...may either be dead or held as prisoner we have a big problem on our hands a big one, two of our SeeDs they could be killed and we could prevent it I think.." Squall said, stress built up again.

Quistis sighed, giving into that plain and very obvious fact that Reene and Javri....two brave SeeDs, selected to take part in a special mission to be headed by Squall, one that would of dealt with the Dollet situation...were in dire needs of help but no one could come to their aid yet. Quistis held her head in her hands.

There had been an argument back at Garden, most people there had wanted to send Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis some even Rinoa, out to Dollet, seeing they were already dubbed heroes and heroines for saving the world against the evil sorceress and so sorting Dollet out for them would of been an easy task for them. Maybe it would of been better she would of been surrounded by her friends and most likely, this wouldn't of happened. However, Cid hadn't wanted this, he had that he hadn't wanted to make superstars out of them. He knew that if he did, every bit of trouble, every time the SeeDs were in need, Squall and the gang, would be wanted and Cid didn't want this and he was sure they didn't want this either.

Quistis though, right now, really wanted her friends near; she was feeling lonely, lonelier then ever before. Sinking into a deeper depression, she sat down outside of the hospital wing....once a dinning room of the hotel now converted into a medical area.

"Quistis, Xu wants you," said Bjou, coming out of the hospital wing. Quistis looked up and went without question. Xu smiled as her younger friend approached and sat down by the bed.

"Quistis.." Xu said, after being treated she had gained enough strength to talk. "You have to find...Reene and Javri...they were trying to protect us, so was Mischa, as I was weaponless," she said, but we...we wee out numbered, seven to one. Stupid, about thirty five soldiers attacked five people. Well...they won," she said hoarsely. Quistis looked reassuringly at her friend.

"They haven't won, if they had won, they would of taken you and Mischa, they haven't won the war yet, Xu" Quistis said and took Xu's' hand and squeezing it

Mischa, who lay in the bed next to Xu was crying, Quistis looked over to him, hearing his sobs for the first time. "It's Reene" Xu explained. Quistis nodded sadly, she put a hand on the young man's arm, turning to comfort him. Squall was coming up towards them at the same time, he smiled at Quistis and Xu as he came up, his face falling at the sight of Mischa, he felt so much guilt, and he had been horrible to him.

"Mischa.." he said, trying to sound comforting. Over the two years with his beloved Rinoa had taught him a lot, most of all, how to show his feelings and emotions and how to comfort people. Squall was no scholar at this though and his best efforts still seemed slightly on the cold side. "Everything.....everything will be all right. Reene'll be fine too. " he said, stuttering a bit. Quistis smiled, pleased that Squall was putting such an effort into this, then again, he had always cared about his friends always. Some things surprised Quistis about Squall. She wished he had admitted to them a long time ago that he actually cared for them all. It had taken him long enough even to call them his best friends, let alone his friends always his comrades.

"But...." Mischa started, but Squall passed a smile to him, a smile which faintly flickered across his lips and disappeared. Mischa stopped, resting his blonde head back on the pillow, his bandaged head was leaking blood again.

"Mischa I'll make sure Reene and Javri will be all right! I'll....do everything I can that I can and I'll bring Reene back to you," Squall said. Quistis glanced at Squall, giving him a silent warning not to promise too much if there was a probability he wouldn't be able to do it. Mischa smiled, his eyes glowing. "But, you have to promise me this Mischa. Tell Reene how you feel about her, yeah? Tell her." Squall said, Reene has to know about Mischa's feelings for her. Mischa nodded, smiling, wanting to tell her more then ever now.

"Squall thanks I want to help you..." he said weekly, "I have to....for Reene. The nurses say I'll be fit enough to get up in a couple of days or so..." Mischa said, the light of hope was already making him strong.

"Only if you're ready, Mischa," Squall said. Mischa grinned, his little face lighting up.

"I'm ready. I'm a lot better then I look, aren't I Xu?" he grinned. Xu smiled, she liked the young mans cheerful optimism. Squall thought about Rinoa. He would die for her...he would leave his death bed to save her if she was in trouble, he understood Mischa's determination. Squall loved Rinoa... whether or not she married him, Squall didn't care he loved her and he would never forget that, no GF would make him forget how much he loved her. Her rejection still bit down into him, his heart was still hurting, the wound was still raw, but he didn't care. Nothing would stop him from loving her, even if she stopped loving him.

"Reene's a lucky young woman, Mischa," Squall said, he was right. Reene had found someone who would love and treasure her and if she couldn't see that in Mischa...then Reene was blind.

Squall left, he had to talk to Bjou, to get a plan to rescue the captives from the Galbadians and their mysterious new leader, for as of yet, no one knew who that was.........


	4. Wedding Plan

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Wedding Plan**

Chapter Four

Rinoa cuddled up to Laguna, listening to his heartbeat. "Laguna," she whispered.

"Hmmm, Rinoa what is it?" he asked, as she sat back up, gently pulling away from him.

"Do you think Squall will still want to marry me when he returns?" Rinoa asked.

"Squall loves you Rinoa...he won't stop loving you if you gave him the answer he wasn't hoping for...of course he will want to marry you, he asked you didn't he?" Laguna tried to reassure her, "marriage is a big step; I don't think Squall's the type of guy who would ask something like that without meaning it,"

Laguna looked down, all of a sudden feeling sad. He thought about Raine, the only woman he had truly ever loved...even more then the feelings he had once had for Julia...Rinoa's mother. Was this a coincidence that his own son would fall in love with daughter of the woman he had once fallen for...or was it fate? He didn't know. Rinoa noticed this change; she guessed what had come over him and rested a hand on his knee.

"Love...never dies...Rinoa, even throughout death....just like a river...it flows and it flows...out into the sea and back to the river. Love grows too you know...it seems to grow even after death that is what makes it so immortal..."Laguna said tearfully. Rinoa almost broke down over his metaphoric way of describing it. "See I am good with words..." he tried to joke, but it failed. Love was no joke, it was serious.

"Thank you Laguna...I will always love Squall. Just as I know he loves me, I can feel it now. Love is like a river, it keeps on flowing, it goes out in the sea...and it rains, back into the river," Rinoa said softly. "Love hurts...I love him so much...it hurts...is it true love? Is what I am feeling true love?" Rinoa asked, linking her arm around Laguna's.

"Yes...it is Rinoa I truly believe that it is." Laguna remembered the time when he had asked Raine to marry him. He remembered her face...the look in her eye the feeling he had felt within him, the feeling he still felt within him the feeling of true love and it was true, because he knew it.

"Ellone's coming tomorrow, you know," Laguna informed Rinoa as they sat close, thinking of the people they loved most. Rinoa smiled. She and Ellone had formed close friends over the two years. "I knew that cheer you up, it cheers me up to," he smiled.

Rinoa had never been left out by Zell and the others who had formed the orphanage gang as they liked to refer to themselves as a group name. She could not confide though deeply with them...she was still the outsider, however much they loved and included her in their happiness. Squall and Ellone however she felt closest with, with Laguna of course.

"Great!" she grinned, she felt so happy. She hadn't felt this happy ever since Squall had departed for Dollet.

"You and Elle can discuss a wedding dress if you like, I'm sure she'll love to buy you one," Laguna smiled with mischief, Rinoa's eyes widened.

"But I haven't told Squall that I want to marry him though he thinks I don't want to probably take my stupid answer as a no!" Rinoa felt excitement grow within her.

"Who cares? We know he wants to be with you. We all do, the whole garden does. It will be a surprise wedding! I have everything planned well...in my head anyway," Laguna said, his voice matched the excitement that was glowing from Rinoa's eyes.

"Really? You're really going to!" Rinoa squealed happily. "I'm going to get married!" she yelled so loudly the entire corridor knew about it. Rinoa threw her arms around Laguna with happiness and planted a big kiss on his cheek before un-attaching herself from Laguna's neck.

"Are you going to invite your father?" he asked, the tone of his voice was serious. Rinoa became subdued at this.

"Why should I?" the coldness in her voice still lingered against her father.

"Because he cares for you...and I believe that it's genuine. He got you out of that prison didn't he? He could have left you in there, it would have caused him a lot less bother," Laguna said to Rinoa.

"Yeah, he left Squall your son and all our friends in there to be executed!" Rinoa retorted.

"Yes...but he didn't realize that you had feelings for one and a growing close friendships with the others," Laguna replied calmly.

"Would that of mattered?" she asked, defiance growing deep within her.

"Yes, your father was the General of Deling City, he had to think of the people who lived within it, he did not want to anger the sorceress. It's a hard decision, one which I would have fought, but I have the army to do so. Your father would have caused a major civil war and Deling City would of probably revolted or something else," Laguna explained objectively. Rinoa calmed herself and nodded.

"It wasn't all my father's fault, it was Irvine too, but he was being an ass," she began to laugh; remembering the time she had almost scratched his eyes out to go back and rescue Squall. Squall, the young man she had harbored feeling for and for a very long time. "Will you and Elle come to Deling with me?" she asked. Laguna beamed and nodded.

"Of course! I am going to be you father-in-law! I may as well meet the father of my to-be daughter-in-law!" he said happily.

"Maybe it is about time, it's been a while since me and my father talked...I have changed a lot over two years...maybe he has too..." Rinoa said, thoughtfully, Laguna patted her back.

Ellone arrived early the next day and was overjoyed to hear of Rinoa and Squall's up coming wedding and eagerly joined her to Deling City.

Upon their arrival to the city, Rinoa preened herself, not wanting to appear scruffy to her father. She fiddled with her hair, re-done her mascara and applied some more lipstick. Smiling, Rinoa entered the room that beheld her father.

* * *

"R-Rinoa!" he stuttered, "you've returned?" he asked.

"Not for good though father," she said, not coldly, but with a smile and a look of happiness. "I have come to inform...to tell you that well, firstly that I have grown up over the past two years. That I am willing to forgive and forget out differences. I would like you to consider me your daughter once more then a trouble," she said, before announcing her recent engagement.

"Rinoa....I..." he said, not knowing quite what to say. Rinoa smiled and they embraced, but Rinoa pulled herself away quickly.

"There's more though father I'm going to get married...I've found the man I love and I'm going to marry him. You have met him, he was Squall, the squad leader of the SeeDs who you assigned to assonate the sorceress the good sorceress who was possessed, that is.." she corrected.

General Caraway remembered him. "I never expected...him?" he said, a warm wave of happiness spread over him. "So you love the young man?" he wanted reassuring, "and he loves you?"

Rinoa sighed but found herself letting out a laugh. "Yes, I know it sound strange, but I do love him, you have never met him, he's changed a lot since then," Rinoa said to her father.

General Caraway nodded, he wasn't about to cast judgment over a guy he had met but only once and not informally. "Where is he, Squall?" he asked. Rinoa looked down, she felt sad, and feeling the loss of his company again was like revisiting her worst nightmare that she would never see him again. She still missed him so much, even with Laguna and Ellone for love and company.

"Dollet," she replied, "so he won't be back for a month at least," she replied. The sudden thought that something dreadful would happen to him came over her again and that he would never return...what if he died? No he would never die never, if he did die then Rinoa would go with him. Love may last beyond death but not this early, not when they hadn't even made their vows. Love would flow on, but Rinoa would stay still, like a rock in a river. Slowly being pushed out into the sea until she sunk and died with him.

"Oh," she exclaimed, giving a laugh," this is Laguna...Squall's father and Ellone,Laguna's sort of adopted daughter Squalls adopted sister," Rinoa introduced her friends to her father, who shook their hands in welcome.

They sat down to talk, something Rinoa hadn't done with her father for what seemed ages. She was glad however that she had came back and forgiven him and that he had forgiven her. No she could feel almost complete, the only hole left to fill was Squall and a ring on her finger.


	5. Bad news

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Bad News**

Chapter Five

Irvine seeks out Selphie. With Squall and Rinoa's up-coming marriage he felt totally left out. How was it that Squall, who had been an unsociable get at the best of times, had managed to get himself engaged to one of the most beautiful women around? Where as, Irvine, a womanizer, well known through out Garden as the number one flirt, hadn't even managed so much as a kiss? Selphie basked in the early morning sun in the Quad; a new stage was being built for Gardens new rock band. Selphie was going to paint it. Irvine removed his hat and sat down beside her. Selphie squinted and smiled at her flirty friend. "Hey Seffie," he smiled and realizing he couldn't see, he replaced his hat, "stage's looking good," he complimented.

Selphie nodded. "Gold, or silver?" she asked holding up two cans of paint. "Huh?" Irvine asked in confusion, the question breaking him from a sudden thought that had popped into his head. "The paints! I don't know which colour I should use to paint the pattern on the stage with," she explained. Irvine sighed, yet he knew it would be foolish to dismiss the subject for the one he wanted to bring up, however boring it was. "I think silver, seeing the colour scheme is blue and black, but then again...both together might work well," Irvine suggested.

Selphie looked at him with interest and Irvine how explained how it might work. Irvine quickly realized that if he were to make his moves with her, he would have to take her away from everything and be alone together. It had been a while since he had tried to woo Selphie, a year in fact; he had given up quite a while ago now. However, he still held a spark for her, he did love her, it was more then the loneliness of a sharpshooter now. He really wanted to be with her. Like Rinoa and Squall.

"Irvy, going to help?" it had been a long time since she or anyone had called him by his kiddy name, it reminded him of the good times they had as young kids back at the orphanage. Irvy... "There's going to be the rock band here on my stage...." she jumped excitedly up and down. She was as excited now as she had been when Cid had given her the job to organize the band and everything else. The festival had been brought forward in conjunction with the party which would be held after Squall and Rinoa's wedding, held exactly a day after Squalls return, which meant he could not return to Garden straight away. "Yeah sure Seffie," he replied-anything to hurry up, paint the stage and have Selphie all to himself.

After stenciling in the curvy vine-ey pattern, they quickly and carefully began to paint them in. Irvine did the silver parts and Selphie did the golden parts. Selphie chatted constantly through out the job, mostly of how great it was going to be.

After six hours of agonizing (for Irvine anyway) labour, of painting and constructing the rest of the stage along with putting the decor up, Irvine clicked his spine and walked slowly up to Selphie, who was admiring their hard work.

"It's been hard work, Seffie, but it looks beautiful now, beautiful. Like you," Irvine stood closely to her, thinking carefully of what to say to her. Selphie seemed shocked. The compliment that Irvine had just bestowed upon her showed that he still cared for her.... she thought he had stopped all this a year ago. Yet this time she felt something strange and different, her body felt light and carefree, but in a different way then her mood was. It was like a bird, being set free from captivity. She must have matured an awful lot over the past year.

Selphie didn't respond, she stayed silent, not even looking at Irvine but at the stage. He waited until the Quad was deserted; it was getting dark, bringing a rather romantic effect, with the half moon glowing in the back ground and a cool breeze blowing through them, stirring Selphie's brown hair, making little wisps of Irvine's long hair float gently in the light wind.

"Isn't it wonderful, Squall and Rinoa are going to get married in the ballroom. You and Quistis as bridesmaid, myself as the best man, and with the promise to Zell that he will be the godfather of Rinoa and Squall's kids. The ballroom, that will be beautiful, decorated with all those balloons, lacy frills and ribbons with ivy too. "

"Eyes On Me will be played, preformed by the excellent singer, Faye Wong, it's going to be so romantic! After they're married, with Rinoa in a wedding dress.... that'll be as beautiful as her no doubt, with everyone else in ball gowns and smart suits, maybe SeeD's in SeeD uniforms Squall will be wearing his! Though the female SeeDs in ball gowns...those uniforms they wear are totally out of it...eeegh!!! It's going to be like a dream come true for Rinoa and Squall, a dream for everyone else too! it's going to be like a really cool dream, only better!" Irvine said a glow in his eye. Selphie listened silently, imagining how it was going to be.

Yes Squall and Rinoa's wedding will be perfect, like a fairy tale but real. She imagined herself getting married, but not to Squall, to someone else. But who? Irvine? _Do I love him?_ Selphie looked at him; he was handsome, especially in the moon light. _Could I marry him? Marriage! That was so final! You were forever attached to some bloke! I'm way too young for that...only nineteen I'm not even sure I want to marry! But Irvine....he's lovely....I liked him since childhood, he liked her even more. Do I though...love him? Could I marry him? Am I the girlfriend type… am I even the wife type_? Is this a proposal...or is it just a burst of feelings from him to me? Selphie thought to herself. Irvine slipped his arm around her waist; Selphie didn't refuse but let herself become smothered by Irvine's strong masculine body. She let his arms wrap around her neck while hers curled around his. Selphie felt a sudden feeling...a feeling which took over her body totally, telling her that they belonged together.

Selphie awoke, feeling fresh, Irvine lay beside her, naked, it was too hot to cover themselves. There was a new feeling between them, apart from love, there was a passion, it was a passion Selphie never knew she had.

"Irvine," she whispered to him, still feeling an enormous amount of pleasure, "it's nine in the morning," she said. Irvine turned his head to look at her, loose hair sprayed out like a fan over the pillow. Oh… how he loved her!

"Are we supposed to decorate the ballroom?" he asked, Selphie nodded. "Pity, just think how we could spend the rest of today together....." with this, Irvine smothered Selphie with kisses, slowly placing his lips upon her skin, tasting her flesh, breathing in her scent.

Selphie wrapped her self in a silky robe and got out of bed, not daring to look at Irvine, knowing a single glance would throw decorating the ballroom out of the window. Irvine used the bed sheet to wrap himself up in and wondered off into the bathroom to make himself at least a little presentable, seeing his hair was a mess...

Looking in the mirror, Irvine studied his face, his chin had grown a few measly whiskers, hardly worth bothering about, this would not grow into a beard probably for the next few years. Irvine however rubbed shaving foam around his face and shaved off his little stubble. After cleaning the sharp razor, Irvine submerged himself in the bath he had run for himself.

_Is this love? Am I truly in love? Did Squall ask himself this...or didn't he need to? Then if Squall didn't ask himself, then why am I? I know I love Selphie.. what else can this feeling be...it's love. Maybe after two years....one year of chasing one year of dreaming. I just can't believe it...I finally have the girl of my dreams.. _Irvine thought as he bathed himself and washed his hair.

Selphie stared at herself in her long mirror in her room. _Am I beautiful? What does Irvine see in me...why not Quistis or some other girl? There are loads prettier then me? Then it must be love...true, true love! We knew each other as young kids.....very young and....he had always liked me then! This must be love...I know it is...yet.. I don't know... if it isn't love...then please God tell me what it is!_ Selphie thought, fiddling with her hair.

Irvine and Selphie walked to the ballroom together, hand in hand. People looked... people stared, but Selphie felt proud, finally, they were a couple, like Rinoa and Squall, only that they weren't married yet. _What am I thinking...yet.... yet? Will we get married? I wonder if it will be as great as this!? _

The ballroom floor had been polished and people walked around without shoes, but socks or slippers. Selphie and Irvine removed their shoes and entered.

"Irvine! Selphie! Could you help with the balloons" yelled a young SeeD cadet named Simeon.

They worked all day in the ballroom, until it looked beautiful. Soft comfortable chairs were laid out for people to sit on, enough to seat all in Garden, family and friends, with people standing. The walls were decorated with balloons, ribbon and ivy. Along the isle that Rinoa would walk up, was a gold rimmed red carpet with silver embroidery.

"It's beautiful," Selphie said, looking breath taken with the whole place. Irvine placed his arm around her shoulders, their lips parting into a strong kiss. They felt that heat...that immense heat which told them that they need to do what came natural. What two people had to do together.

"Yes, but it isn't as beautiful as you, Seffie," he said and they continued their kiss.

"Irvine! Selphie! Where's Zell?" came voice, it was Cid. The headmaster, almost flying into the room, skidded to a halt at Irvine's feet.

"Sir?" they said together. Cid stood up, breathing heavily.

"It's...it's...important...it's Squall!" he heaved," here look at this Nida sent it to me...Hyne help us...!"Cid fell to his knees but signaled that he was alright to panicked on-lookers. Cid shoved a letter in their faces, his hand shaking, he was a nervous wreck.

Irvine took the letter and after reading it to himself briefly he read it out aloud to everyone, his face pale with shock.

**Dear Headmaster Cid, **

**I have urgent news that I have to inform you of. It is about Squall. The enemy gang has captured him after an attempt by Squall to rescue the other captives Javi and Reene that you have already been informed of. Dollet and Galbadian forces now hold Squall as a hostage; his condition is as yet unknown to us other then that he is alive. **

**We have not managed to come to and agreement yet, all offers to disarm and retreat have been ignored. It maybe that the Galbadians/Dollet have further ideas for what they are going to do with Squall. **

**Please inform Squall's friends of his current state. Secondly I would like to ask for more forces and to send message to Esthar for further help, the Galbadian forces are the main threat not Dollet. **

**Yours Faithfully, **

**Nida. **

Irvine almost dropped the letter_. Squall… are you alright?_ Selphie looked up at him, her lips quivering with fear.

"Squall…oh Hyne..!" she almost choked. Selphie grabbed onto Irvine's arms, their fear reflecting off from one another. "I'll go find Zell....you get the train tickets and we'll meet you there…" Selphie said, both rushed off in the directions they need to go in. Irvine to the exit and Selphie to the café.

After Selphie disposed the bad news upon Zell they rushed to the station to find Irvine. Zell was struggling not to look upset, though his eyes had turned into wet pools.

While waiting for the train to arrive, an old lady approached them, noticing the youths scared expressions upon their faces.

"What is it m'dears?" she asked, "have you missed your train..?" her tone of first genuine concern turned to genuine curiosity.

Zell was at the end of his tether, the bastard Dollet gangs and those Galbadian freaks had stolen away one of his best friends and all this old lady could care about was another round of gossip.

"What is it with you old crinkles!? Why is when you se someone who might give you something to gossip to you crinkly old friends with, do you have to bother them!? All you do is make everything worse!" Zell yelled. "Ohhh... what is it m'dears.." he began to mimic old people with a squeaky voice," 'awe...take a look at you!'" Zell screamed, "'here, come and have a cup of BLOODY tea!' What is it all about? Tell me!!!?" Zell spat in the poor old crones face.

"Psst Zell, leave it...the trains here...let's go..." Irvine said, tugging at Zell's elbow. Zell stepped up into the train, still enraged but looking a little more calmed then before.

"Yah might as well go broadcast it around!" Zell suddenly yelled out of the doorway at the old woman, who quickly scurried off with fright. Irvine and Selphie pulled him in and sat him down.

"Cool down will you," Irvine said, "We're all upset....it hurts us too, but yelling and screaming at some poor old lady doesn't help, Zell."

"Guys...do you think Squall will be OK?" Selphie asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

Zell and Irvine looked at her silently, neither knowing what to say, neither wanting to thing the worth, but both knowing they already had and it showed in their faces. They sat in silence, the deep sadness and fear portrayed all too well in their faces, all dreading having to tell Rinoa. They would ruin her present happiness, filling it with dread, a worse dread probably then they were already feeling.

The three friends felt sick, sick with the knowledge that Squall might be killed knowing that as they lived and breathed now, Nida could be writing another letter, a tear stained letter telling everyone that the Galbadians had killed Squall and that his body was being sent back to Garden in a coffin.

* * *

Rinoa laughed merrily, a glass of her father's own red wine held to her lips. Laguna, Ellone and General Caraway sat around the dinning table after they had finished their meal

"We better return to Garden after we have the dress and the rings," Laguna said, "when will the rings be ready, Rinoa?" Laguna asked.

"Oh, I think tomorrow, "Rinoa answered, "Ellone and I are going to find my wedding dress tomorrow and then pick up the rings...if they're ready," Rinoa answered.

"Would you like to come, Laguna...father..?" Rinoa asked. General Caraway shook his head.

"Umm...no, shopping with a couple of women...I don't think so, Rinoa!" Laguna replied, Rinoa and Ellone laughed.

Rinoa thought of the wedding rings. They were platinum versions of Squalls Griever ring, only smaller and Rinoa's were going to have a few, not many so it wasn't over-crowded, diamonds inlayed in them. They were going to be beautiful.

Ellone sighed." Wonder if I'll ever get married..."she said, thinking out aloud. Laguna stroked her head affectionately, like a father would to a daughter.

"Of course you will, you'll find the man you'll want to spend the rest of your life with one day!" he reassured her, though he dreaded this happening.

Ellone was like his daughter, she was devoted to him as he was to her...if she got married, who else would he have by his side...apart from Kiros and Ward, he would have no one close who loved him. The only other person, the only other person he had loved more then Ellone....was Raine, but Raine was dead. She had died soon after the birth of Squall; he had never been with her when that had happened.

Raine had called his name out; she had yelled his name out. 'Laguna!' she had shouted out so loudly, he could hear her now, in his head. 'Laguna!' Laguna had been at Esthar though, saving Ellone. What else could he of done? Stayed with Raine...seen his son, been with her when she died? Ellone would of been lost to him...them, killed by that birth Adel. If it wasn't for her.....he would have brought Ellone and Squall up, held Raine and cried on her when she died. Yes, he would have had Squall...his son, he would have brought him up in Winhill, in constant fear of Sorceress Adel. So many consequences....to save the word from Adel he had lost almost everything he had loved and was close to.

Yet, if he had stayed with Raine, lost Ellone, let her be killed and brought up Squall....Squall would never have been a SeeD, he would never have met Rinoa....

What was the point, there was so many of these... 'what ifs' The fact was tough, that these never did happen, what happened is what led them here today, Laguna chose that path and at this moment, he knew it was the right one. He had Ellone back and Squall. He still loved Raine, he would never stop loving her and one day, he knew, they would meet again and he would be happy. Though, why all of these thoughts, why all these memories all of a sudden? Why?? Why those painful memories? Like the time he had returned to Winhill, to be re-united with Raine, Ellone, to meet his new born baby. Only to come back to nothing, no Ellone, no baby, only a grave with the name, Raine Loire on it. It hurt, it hurt now to think of that loss, the loss of his wife.

"Laguna?" Rinoa broke him from his thoughts. There was a hint of concern in her voice, it stayed but she didn't mention anything.

"Yes?" Laguna replied, grateful that she had broken him from his painful thoughts.

"I've discussed it with everyone.... and I would like you to give me away, at my wedding, if you don't mind," Rinoa said. Laguna's face broke out into a smile.

"Rinoa....thank you! It would be my honor!" he hugged Rinoa tightly. Squall was lucky, he would never let Rinoa die and never alone. Never.


	6. Staying Strong

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Staying Strong**

Chapter Six

"Stupid train!" Selphie shouted, jumping up and down. Zell, for once controlled his temper and emotions, though the strain of this showed clearly on his face. The strain of controlling his growing temper, fuelled with upset and fury, was turning Zell's face bright red. The train had broken down half way to Deling and it had been stationary for the past few hours.

Selphie kicked the train. She had never felt this angry in her life. Two years ago she would have told herself that everything would be fine. As long as people stay happy, don't think bad thoughts and hope for the best, nothing will go wrong. After two years though, she had changed. Everybody had changed, even Zell. They had all grown up. Quistis was twenty and everyone else was nineteen, apart from Ellone, but she wasn't a SeeD or someone with military knowledge. Frowning slightly, Selphie began to think happy thoughts_._

_This time next month, I'll be bridesmaid for Rinoa and Squall and they'll be married. Everything will be happy and....no one will be this sad. I hate being so sad! It was different two years ago we were; now we're so close, we love each other, some more then others! That is what makes it harder for me. I can't bear to think of Squall dying, I don't love him like Rinoa...What if it was Irvine? That isn't worth thinking about. Stop thinking! You're only making it worse for yourself! Love and friendship are both so close together, I love Irvine, yes, I know that. It had taken me a long time to realize that, but I'm older now, I can see. I love Squall too, but I love him the same as I love Zell, Rinoa, Quistis and Ellone. _

"Selphie, cheer up," Irvine said, touching her elbow. The young woman nodded and a smile came upon her lips. Irvine put his arm around her, pressing his lips to her cheek, his warm breath flowing down her neck. "I promise you, Selphie," he whispered to her, his mouth so close, his voice so low, only Selphie could hear. "I promise that when we return to Garden, when Rinoa has married Squall, that," he stopped to kiss her neck, rubbing his nose gently on her face, his lips closed upon Selphie's, until they indulged on a kiss. Not a long kiss, only short, a short one, lasting long enough to let Selphie savor on Irvine's taste, his clean smell. Selphie's hands reached up, until they touched his face, stroking past his ears, she rested them on his shoulders and around his neck as she responded to his touch.

"You promise me what?" she asked softly, forgetting that they were not alone, but with Zell, who had thankfully decided to disappear to complain. Irvine lifted Selphie's chin, so they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh, I promise you, everything, but most of all I promise that you will never regret another day of your life, that you will no longer feel insecure as I know you do. Never again will you yearn for love. Seffie, I love you and you only. I will devout my life to one person, you. I am yours. I promise you bliss, perfect happiness and I know that we can have that. Together we can be as one. We can be happy and we will. Like Squall is with Rinoa. I won't lose you, I can't lose you, I have surrendered my soul to you already. I promise everything will be all right. Don't be frightened of losing anybody, I promise you this. Squall will be alive, he will marry Rinoa. And Selphie, "Irvine's eyes looked deep into Selphie's. Love blossomed between them.

"Yes...."Selphie asked calmly, stroking Irvine's hair as she looked into him. Never had she felt so close so someone like she did to him. Yet, this didn't feel so new. It was as if she had felt this way for years.

"My love for you is so great it hurts. So, if you wouldn't mind," Irvine suddenly reached into his pocket and drew out a box, to big to hold rings. Engagement wasn't on his mind yet. Selphie wondered why she felt so disappointed_. I'm not ready for marriage yet! I've only just realised how much I love him! _

Irvine opened the lid and took out a silver necklace that held a droplet of an emerald, a small emerald, five millimeters in width and not even a centimeter in length. It was beautiful. Irvine gently clipped it around Selphie's neck. It glistened in the light sunlight that was shining through the window. The light refracted off from the emerald necklace, making it seem almost magical in a way.

"Irvine, it's...beautiful," Selphie said, awe struck, with the necklaces beauty and her love for Irvine. Irvine looked lovingly into her eyes and they kissed, for longer this time. It was a soft kiss, gentle and slow. Selphie and Irvine's bodies pressed close together as they kissed. Closer and closer.

The train started moving again; it continued its journey slowly after a heavy jerk. Zell rejoined Selphie and Irvine when he saw that they were no longer so closely entwined.

"So...you're finally a couple," Zell said. Selphie nodded, despite her sadness, she laughed. "Yes, I am finally with Irvine and we are a couple. "

Zell nodded, now it looked like only Quistis remained single. Zell smiled secretly to himself, his emotions calmed, his anger subdued. It had taken him a while to pluck up enough courage to talk to that girl in the library it had come to a surprise to find that she had fancied him since, well ages. They hadn't done anything, not even kissed or anything intimate. They had just talked. She had done most of the talking, Zell, for once hadn't been able to open his big mouth, the shock had glued his lips together.

* * *

Rinoa ate her breakfast alone this morning. Alone to think about Squall, to dream about him and their wedding night. She remembered that night, when they had kissed, the very first time on the balcony. He had smiled at her...six weeks later he told her he loved her...in a very inconspicuous manner. Rinoa laughed softly to herself. When he had told her, he had been just about to leave, to visit Winhill, alone, something Quistis had suggested he should do, he hadn't been that happy about it. Squall had just kissed her on the cheek, which she had responded with a deep kiss on is lips. Squall had walked out of the door and then stopped.

'I'll be back on Sunday, Rinoa, love you,' he had said and walked out, leaving her red faced and feeling hot all over. She had had to wait three whole days before she could throw herself upon him, and kiss those lips she had missed and wanted.

Rinoa finished her breakfast, of cornflakes, no sugar. After drinking the last of the orange juice, she slipped off her silky night gown; Squall had bought for her on the spur of the moment. He had left it on her bed, too shy to present it to her face. Wondering what to wear, she browsed through her wardrobe and drawers, of all the clothes she had brought with her and left behind in her father's house. Finally, she found a long orange skirt with a split going up one side and a small tight fitting tee-shirt to match, a change from what she usually wore.

"Good morning, Rinoa," Laguna said as Rinoa came out of her room, still playing with the ends of her hair with her brush.

"Morning, Laguna," she smiled, throwing her brush back into her bedroom. Laguna studied his daughter-in-law, or who was soon to be that anyway.

"Squall...he's very lucky to be with you Rinoa. I'm lucky to have a son with such excellent taste in women. Sometimes you remind me of my Raine. I think my wife would of loved you," he said, his eyes suddenly sparker ling with wet tears.

Rinoa hugged Laguna; she hated to see this man cry. She hated to see him upset. Laguna had coped well with his wife's death, from the outside anyway. Being re-united with his son and seeing him become engaged...well, sought of, had been all too much for Laguna. Laguna wrapped his arms around Rinoa; he missed Raine so much now. The feeling of her loss was still bitterly raw in his heart.

"And I'm very lucky to have a father-in-law like you Laguna," Rinoa said as they pulled away from each others embrace. "Let's go down, before they start thinking something's happening to us," Rinoa said softly. With their arms linked, Laguna and Rinoa descended down stairs.

They were greeted with grim faces as they entered the lounge. Rinoa's face fell suddenly with worry as she saw her three friends from Garden standing with her father and Ellone.

"It's Squall, isn't it," she guessed. Irvine nodded blankly. Rinoa crouched down, hugging her knees. Laguna knelt down beside her, looking up at Irvine, pleading that the news did not look as bad as his face. "He's dead, isn't he...I know it..!" Rinoa started to cry. Irvine shook his head and tried to find his tongue. Zell was trying to say something, but it wouldn't come out and Selphie was the only one who had the voice to explain.

"No, no, Rinoa! Nothing likes that, well Squall's alive, we know that. The enemy Dollet force, which is only holding up because of Galbadian aid. They've kidnapped Squall...and we don't know where he is," Selphie explained. "Nida sent us the message," she added.

Rinoa looked up from leaning on Laguna's shoulder as he comforted her. She nodded absently, trying to hold back more tears. This was the worst news she had received in her life. "He will be OK though, won't he?" she asked. Irvine nodded and found his tongue.

"We're going over to Dollet. We are Squall's friends, it's our duty, but it isn't just duty. It's what we as friends want to do," Irvine said.

"I want to come with you!" Rinoa said abruptly. Laguna hugged her tighter.

"No, Rinoa, you will stay here with Ellone and Selphie, I know you probably want to go, but we need you to be here," Laguna said, taking charge.

"No, I'll stay, I knew one of us had to, it's better this way. I may not go to fight for Squall, but I'll help keep his fiancé happy. That is just as important," Selphie said. Laguna smiled.

"Irvine, Zell and I will go to Dollet. I need to buy a new machine gun...but later. Ellone, Selphie look after Rinoa. I want everything to carry on as planned. Go and get the dress today and pick up the rings, as before. Nothing will change. Squall will return, I promise," Laguna said, looking deeply into Rinoa's eyes.

"Then everything is settled, yes?" Irvine asked, holding his silver gun close to his chest. _I'm gonna blow those Galbadians all the way to the moon_

Zell nodded, tightened his red gloves and punched the air with determination.

_I'm gonna kick some ass_ Laguna nodded and flexed his fingers, he was going to need a new machine gun.

_I'm going to kill those bastards...nobody takes my son from me!_

"Let's go," he said, "now. Rinoa, Squall will return to you, he'll return safely, you have my word!" Laguna told Rinoa firmly and bowed his head to her with firm sincerity, he meant it.

"You have our word, Rinoa," Irvine said and Zell nodded. Rinoa smiled, she meant this smile. She felt honored to have such close friends, honored that her future husband had such close friends. Friends that would die for him and a father who would do the same.

"I believe in you," Rinoa said, close to tears, but they were tears of happiness, tears of honor. "Thank you...I wish you the best of luck, though I know you won't need that. I will believe in all of you, all the way. I believe in Squall too. That he will not leave me, ever," Rinoa said, still quietly.

"With you believing in us...then we can fear nothing," Laguna said, with that he, Irvine and Zell left the room, determination to reclaim Laguna's son, their friend, set clearly and firmly in each of their eyes.

Rinoa looked at her father, Selphie and Ellone. She forced a smile upon her lips, she was determined herself, to stay as happy as she could be, with the knowledge of Squall's terrible situation, she wanted to stay happy, for Squalls sake as much as her own.

"Rinoa...."Ellone said and then stopped as Rinoa held up her hand.

"No. Laguna is right. I have to carry on as normal. Squall wouldn't want me to throw everything away just because of this...I know he wouldn't and nor would Laguna. I don't want people comforting me for there is no need. I need to stay strong. Strong for Squall. Strong for Laguna. Zell. Irvine. I have to be strong for everyone and everyone at Dollet. Strong for Quistis too. Strong for me. So, please, help me be strong and be strong with me. I need you to be strong for me too," Rinoa said, her heart felt ten times bigger then it was before, her chest was tight.

"Rinoa we're behind you all the way!" Selphie said. _I have to be strong for Irvine doesn't I? I have to be strong for Rinoa too? Can I do that? Yes, of course I can! I can be strong, if I believe in my friends, the people I love and the person I love, I can be strong for everyone. Like Rinoa, strong. _

Ellone felt what Rinoa and Selphie reflect on to her. _Have to be strong too not just for Rinoa and Squall, but for Uncle Laguna...I may not love him in the way that Rinoa loves Squall...and I know Selphie loves Irvine, it's been in their eyes ever since they entered. I love Laguna as much as they love their men, only in a different way. I can be strong, I know I can. I must be strong, for Laguna! _

General Caraway didn't really know Squall, or any of Rinoa's friends. So how could he be strong, he didn't know. Being Rinoa's father though, that was enough. He didn't like to see her hurt Squall had made her happy, it was his friends, Rinoa's friends that made her come back to him and make up. Squall too.

"We better go and find my dress, then," Rinoa said calmly.

"Whaa-hoo...let's go shopping!" Selphie said excitedly. It was amazing, she should be crying, they should be crying, upset over Squall, his death after all was looming over them, but none of them were thinking that. Squall was alive and he was going to come back and marry Rinoa. What they believed, what they felt, was so strong, bad thoughts had never even entered their heads. All together, they were strong, very strong. It was a wonderful feeling. They still worried about Squall of course, but the pure belief that he would return, kept them satisfied. Love and friendship always won.

Rinoa sighed at herself as she looked at herself in the white dress in the long mirror. This was the second shop and hundredth dress she had tried on. None of them she liked, they were too big, to scratchy, or too bulky.

"It's awful," she sighed, "I'm tired of this," she moaned and returned to the changing room to return to her own clothes. The shop assistant looked sympathetic.

"There must be one you like," Ellone said. Truthfully, she had hated every dress in this shop as well as the other shops. They had all been the ugliest and worst fitting things she had ever seen.

"There must bee another shop around," Selphie said, only hoping there was.

"No, there isn't I'm sorry," the shop assistant said, annoyed that the pretty young lady had tried on ever dress in the shop and moaned about all of them. They would get no customer from this one and the assistant was bitter. Rinoa saw this bitterness.

"Well, I doubt anyone would want to buy a dress here with a person like you helping them. If that standing around looking like a scarecrow was called help. I suppose you think that this shop is better then any other shop? Well, it isn't. I would look better in a bin liner then any of these frocks!" Rinoa said angrily

"Well then miss! Trash is all you're worth. I'm surprised that you're even getting married, ugly tart like you," the assistant retorted. Rinoa's mouth gaped at this insult.

"Are you married? Has anyone actually asked you to marry you?!" Rinoa almost shouted.

"Well for a matter or fact, yes! He is a real gentleman...the best you can get. Better then what trash you managed to bribe into marring you! I bet he's a beggar!" she said back trying not to look afraid, for Rinoa looked as if she was about to hit the assistant.

"Liar!" Rinoa spat, "and for your information," Rinoa said, fire glowing in her eyes, her anger even made Selphie and Ellone cringe. "I am Rinoa Heartilly! General Caraway's daughter...." she stopped, suddenly realizing how useless that was. Caraway was no longer General of Deling, some new chap was. However Rinoa saw by the look on the woman's face that this threat had been enough to scare her, maybe after two years, her father had regained back a little bit more authority. "And the man I am marrying is Squall Leonhart!" the latter frightened the assistant even more. Everybody had heard of Squall, he had saved the world from the evil sorceress after all. Rinoa remembered that she too was a sorceress and smiled. She had never really thought herself as one before.

Selphie and Ellone eyed the assistant with hatred as they dragged Rinoa out of the shop.

"Sorry, I lost it, but...that woman...she just couldn't bare to think that I wasn't going to buy a dress from that shop, one of her stupid dresses! I was just so angry I mean, she stood there like a lemon!" Rinoa didn't know whether she was being weak instead of strong, or she was just genuinely angry. Maybe it was both.

"It's alright Rinoa. We were angry as well; it wasn't as if it was the end of the world that she hadn't managed to sell a dress to someone. She didn't have to be so rude," Ellone soothed the seething Rinoa.

"But where are we going to get a dress now?" Selphie asked.

"I know there's another shop around; I remembered it when I saw that woman's face. I knew she had lied to me; it was in her voice and her eyes. It reminded me of the little shop down a little road. My mother got her wedding dress from there. I remember, when I was four years old that she took me there to show me all those dresses. It was a wonderful shop, run by an old woman and I think it's still there. Come, let's go," Rinoa said.

Rinoa remembered her mother; she had died in a car crash when she had been five years old. She had just come back from infant school, full of giggles over something she and her friend had just seen. Her father and a couple of other people had been standing in the room. Rinoa had entered the room, with the man who always picked her up from school. Rinoa had stopped laughing, even at that age she had been able to sense something was wrong. Her father had asked the two men to leave and had sat Rinoa on his knee and told her that her mother, Julia, had died in a crash. Rinoa had cried on her father, she had never cried so much in her life as she had done then.

After a long walk and many wrong turns, they found the shop, quite alone and empty. Ellone and Selphie were in awe as they entered. It was like a fairytale palace for there were so many beautiful dresses. The walls were a creamy colour and were decorated with ivy, like the ballroom back in Garden. In the corner was a black spiral staircase which led up to another floor, which probably contained the office and where the dresses were sewn...as they were all hand made by the woman who owned it.

"I wonder if that old woman still runs the shop," Rinoa said thoughtfully.

"Won't she be dead now, if she was old back then?" Selphie asked. Rinoa shrugged. The old woman she had seen here all those ears ago had looked over one hundred years old; then again, Rinoa had been so young. Anybody over sixteen was old to her.

"I'm not dead yet, children!" came a croaky old voice, though nice. Coming out from another door was an old woman who looked ancient. Her aged lips, cracked into a smile, her wrinkled face beamed and her eyes, the only part of her that hadn't really aged at all, twinkled. "Ahhh, I remember your mother. Julia, yes?" Rinoa nodded, "hmm, thought so. She bought a beautiful dress you know, beautiful. I remember you too; it must have been fourteen years ago now when she brought you into my little shop here. You were a beautiful child. I told your mother that you were going to grow up into a beautiful young lady and I was right," the old woman smiled.

"You remember me?" Rinoa said her voice quiet with surprise. The old woman nodded.

"I remember every customer," she replied. "I should let you look around though, shouldn't I? I can tell that you have tried every other shop in Deling and you are tired, well, I hope you find what you are looking for here. I am sure that Mr. Leonhart will be awestruck when he see's you in the dress you are about to choose," the old woman said and quickly scampered back into her room, leaving Rinoa and her friends gaping. How did she know that?

"Oh my Hyne!" Rinoa suddenly said as she peered around the place, her eyes set on a dress right at the back, almost hidden away. She walked, almost in a dream over to it. Ellone and Selphie followed, both overcome with the beautiful dress that stood before them, modelled on one of those headless dummies. "It's perfect..." Rinoa muttered.

The wedding dress was long and flowing, it had many silk petty-coats under it, but it was not bulky, but slender. From the skirts it progressed into a bodice that ended low down and was rimmed with perfect lace. The sleeves were long, and ended with a point, shaped like a leaf. The petty-coats were made out of satin and were soft. Rinoa touched the dress, running her fingers down it, along the perfect neck line, The veil, which was modeled on a head which sat on a pillar was long, beautiful and flowing. Neither dress nor veil was over decorated with lace; in fact, there was very little lace.

"Yes, that dress is beautiful is it not? You mother chose one just like it. I am afraid though, Rinoa, my dear, that I have none in your size," the old lady said with sympathy. Rinoa looked crest fallen, she looked lovingly back at the dress, she was close to tears at the moment, she had so wanted that dress. Selphie and Ellone looked just as unhappy and comforted their friend.

"Oh but...it's perfect...there is no other for me..." she said sadly. Although all the other dresses in this shop were very good, beautiful, in fact, none of them were as beautiful as that one.

"Yes, my dear, it is. It would suit you so well, you beauty would be magnified in it, it is, a pity," the old woman looked almost as sad, "but cheer up Rinoa! I made all these dresses myself, I will take your measurements and make one especially for you and for your bridesmaids too," the old woman said. She smiled up at Rinoa, she felt that she couldn't let the girl down; she had to have the dress.

Rinoa smiled and tears came down her eyes out of pure happiness, she threw her arms around the woman and hugged her gently. "Thank you!" she smiled and kissed her wrinkled cheek.

"No, my dear, do not thank me, it is my pleasure, my honor to do this for you. Your mother would be so proud of you if she could see you now so would Squall. It is good that you are being strong for him, he needs you to be," she said.

"How...how do you know all this?" Rinoa asked.

"When you are as old as I, Rinoa, you will know these things, you don't have to be told, I can feel it Rinoa. I know because i know, it is as simple as that," she replied. Rinoa nodded silently, somehow understanding what she had told her, though it was obvious that neither Ellone nor Selphie did.

"When will they be ready?" Rinoa asked.

"In two weeks time, my dear. Do not worry. Squall will not return for another three weeks at least, or maybe that is not much of a consolation," the old woman said softly. Rinoa held her heart, she had to be strong, and she had to be strong.

"But he will come back though..." she said in hope.

"That is yet to be seen, my child," with that the old woman walked slowly up the spiral staircase.


	7. Plan

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Plan**

Chapter Seven

Laguna stared dreamily out of the window, it was dark now. It was his forth day in Dollet and he had done nothing, nothing that would save Squall. What could they do? The Galbadians, who had completely dominated the west side of Dollet, had made it clear that if they made any sudden movements or attacked the G-forces, that Squall would be killed. They had been forced to remain stationary, only to defend themselves and the east side of Dollet. Squall remained on the west in an unknown condition. They only knew that he was alive, at lest, that was what the Galbadians said. Laguna hoped they were telling the truth.

Zell walked silently in, his eyes were puffy with lack of sleep. "Laguna," he said. Laguna didn't say anything, he didn't look at Zell, and he just continued to stare out of the window. Zell wondered if he had heard him, "Laguna?" he repeated.

"What is it Zell? Any news on Squall?" he asked his tone showing that that was the only information he was going to listen to.

"No, sorry Laguna," Zell replied. Laguna bowed his head and closed his eyes. Zell remained silent, not knowing what to say to Squall's father.

"Then what do you want?" his tone implied that he wanted to be alone. Zell looked down, he didn't really want anything, just someone to talk to, and someone he felt close to. Irvine was no where to be seen, Quistis wasn't much company as she was frustrated with all the events which had been mounting up, Clad was too depressed and Zell didn't like him. This left the normally friendly Laguna, but even he seemed unwilling to talk to Zell.

"Nothing, just thought you would like some company, that's all," Zell said his tone low and depressed. His feelings had turned from angry to furious and then to a huge wave of sadness, it was the same for all of them, right now, the situation seemed hopeless, but Zell knew, they couldn't give up. It seemed all the confidence Rinoa had summoned in herself and passed onto them had died away, they were no longer being strong, but weak. "Chicken wuss..." Zell muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Laguna looked at Zell suddenly with confusion. "Are you talking to me?" Laguna sounded a little angry and offended.

"Seifer used to call me that, chicken wuss and right now I think he's right. We're all chicken wuss's..." Zell sounded more upset then angry, he hated to realize that Seifer was actually right about him. Something began to build up in Zell's chest, it made his eyes burn. "I want to help Squall but we can't, but at least I'm not staring out of a window, or going mad like Quistis or even hiding like Irvine, or whatever he's doing! We have to do something and all you lot are doing is standing around and looking like doughnuts. We're supposed to be his friends, we're supposed to be helping him, but we're not!" Zell almost shouted but only raised his voice slightly.

"Zell's right," came a voice: Irvine. Zell almost jumped and moved aside from the doorway to let Irvine come in. Irvine swung his silver gun and tucked it inside his coat.

"Irvine? Where the hell have you been? You've been gone all day," Zell asked, staring at his friend.

"Been thinking and I have some information not about Squall though. I went to explore the border between the east and west of Dollet. The Galbadians have constructed this wall thing, it looks impassable. While I was exploring it, I saw some familiar faces. Fujin and Rajin, you'd never guessed, so I predict Seifer is amongst them," Irvine told them. Zell and Laguna stared at him.

"But I thought...that Seifer had nothing to do with the Galbadians anymore? I mean, didn't they kick him out?" Zell asked, stupefied. Irvine nodded.

"That's what I thought, but it looks like they took him back..." Irvine replied.

"Odd," Laguna commented, "well, there must be a reason. So, could Seifer be the leader of the army then? I mean, we never really knew who he was."

"It might be. Anyway, that gives us the reason why Squall was taken, if Seifer in charge or something. They're still rivals and always will be, until one of them kills the other," Irvine said. Zell frowned, punching his fist into his palm, the new that Seifer was in town was more then he could handle.

"Zell, calm down. Seifer may want to fight Squall," Laguna said, wondering if this was true, or if Seifer, whom he hardly knew, would just kill Squall. Zell relaxed his body and slumped in a chair.

The next few hours were spent mainly in silent thought until Quistis entered. She looked a bit green but less frustrated then she had been. Zell and Irvine welcomed her, Laguna had returned to staring out of the window.

Quistis sighed and walked up to the window, closing it in Laguna's face. Laguna looked slightly annoyed but turned to face everybody.

"Laguna, I have news from Garden and Esthar. Firstly, Kiros and Ward are coming down with a hundred more SeeDs. Now that Esthar has dealt with its minor problem of transport...they will also be arriving by tomorrow morning. Also, Seifer is now, yet again head of Galbadia...for an unknown reason.

Laguna, we have to do something about Squall and it will be up to us, not SeeD," Quistis said, her whole professional posture was now full re-composed.

"You mean...bust in there?" Zell asked. Quistis sighed deeply.

"SeeD will make no action against Galbadia. We will, but that is for later, first we must get SeeD a solid defense formation. We will discuss our movement later on," Quistis said calmly, though her insides did not feel that calmness. Adrenaline was pumping through her body, like it did before every battle, but this time it was more and they all felt it, it glowed like fire in their eyes.

Laguna felt better, knowing his two good friends were going to be joining him. It was hard being with Squall's friends, though he liked them all, they were all too young to be any heart-warming company. They were his son's friends, father's didn't 'hang out' with their children's friends, did they? They had fond memories together; Laguna looked back to those days with Kiros and Ward. The days when he hadn't even known Raine...

"Any news on Rinoa, Quistis?" Laguna asked. Quistis gave a little smile, she had been told all about the wedding.

"Oh, yes, she is back in Garden, the wedding preparations are well under the way," Quistis felt tears form in her eyes. Wedding preparations Squall would be married to Rinoa. Quistis threw the thoughts and images out of her head as she saw Rinoa walking down the isle with Squall at the top. _Why am I feeling as if I am losing him?_ Quistis sighed silently and smiled at Laguna. "If Rinoa can carry on as normal, then we can too, none of this sad depression which came over us, we've always believed in Squall and we always will, why stop now?" Quistis sounded reassuring. _Yes and why start feeling nostalgic about Squall. It's not as if I'm losing anything. _

"And Selphie, is she okay too?" Irvine asked. Zell smirked a little. Quistis looked at Irvine, who blushed profoundly.

"Everyone is OK Irvine," she smiled. _Even Irvine has found love...what about me? Zell has some girl in the library after him...that leaves little old me. _

"Oh all right...cool," he stuttered, wondering why he was so embarrassed that everyone knew he and Selphie were now finally in love. He had made it obvious from the start that he had liked Selphie, he wanted this to happen, he had wanted to show off.

Quistis put her hand to her mouth and laughed a little, Zell grinned widely and Laguna looked amused. Irvine snorted and walked off. "Well at least I found love! And I don't know what you're laughing at Zell, that pig tailed lass from the library was practically hanging off from around your neck last time I saw you together!" Irvine shouted as he left the room. Zell turned bright red, avoided eye contact with Quistis and Laguna, who were looking at him with the greatest interest and stormed out after Irvine.

"Anybody in your life, Quistis?" Laguna asked. Quistis looked embarrassed as she shook her head in reply.

"Pity, you're a lovely woman Quistis," Laguna said, "I better be off to bed," he smiled. Quistis said goodnight as he left her all alone.

Quistis laid her head on her hands as she leaned on the table. _Who would want me though? When I thought I was in love with someone who would never have loved me it wasn't even real love. That was disappointing. I know Squall so well though, like a sister and he's leaving me. Rinoa and Squall Leonhart, that's what they'll be. Then, Irvine and Selphie Kinneas. Who knows what after that, Zell and pigtail girl Dincht. I'll be standing here alone and waiting for my knight in shining amour to whisk me away. _

_Squall...what are you doing are you hurt? You're probably sitting in the dark somewhere doing nothing because you can't see what to do, because there's nothing you can do. Have you given up? Do you think you're going to die?_ Quistis thought as she fell asleep, slumped over the table like a floppy doll.

Quistis looked up in her dream, she was in Garden and she was about seven, Squall was six. She could see him arguing with Seifer, which wasn't unusual. Sighing, seven year old Quistis ran over and pushed the two apart. Squall looked tearful, Seifer looked angry.

'I got to wait for Sis!' Squall had said and walked off. Seifer snorted and went off in the other direction. Quistis hurried after Squall and tried to comfort him, but he kept on going on that he would be alright alone and without Sis Elle.

Quistis woke crying, the childhood memory had somehow hurt. The pitiful image of Squall was heart breaking. All those years she had tried to take Ellone's place for Squall had built up a sisterly love for him. _A love so strong...I thought I was in love with him, but I wasn't. It was sisterly and all I wanted to do was protecting him and be his friend like Ellone, but I never managed to heal that wound. I just built up a great understanding of Squall, until I knew almost his every move_ Quistis arose from the hard chair she had been sitting on and the table she had been laying on and stretched her aching back.

"Morin'" Zell entered the room, followed by Irvine, Laguna, Kiros and Ward.

"Oh! You're here!" she exclaimed looking at the people she had once been inside the heads of. Kiros and Ward nodded.

Ward looked at Laguna who smiled at his friend and wiped a tear from his eye. "Yes, this will be our final battle together," he said emotionally.

"You sound as if you're going to die," Zell said. Kiros couldn't help but laugh and Ward shook slightly with his silent laughter.

"We may die, but our friendship won't," Kiros said. Quistis, Zell and Irvine felt an emotion rise full in their chest. Love never dies and nor will friendship.

"So, have SeeD arrived yet?" Irvine asked. Laguna nodded.

"So, Quistis, when do we make our move?" Zell said, all eyes turned to the blonde woman.

"Not yet, when SeeD has put up a strong defense, then we will make our move," Quistis said. "The operation will not be classified as a SeeD mission this is our private one and if any of the other officials, Xu for instance wants to interfere...we aren't going to listen," Zell and Irvine looked amused, Quistis normally liked to keep to the rules and guide lines of SeeD.

"Doesn't Xu know about your plan to bust into the west side?" Laguna asked. A mischievous smile passed over the blonde woman's face.

"No, Xu wouldn't approve of this, I am sure," she replied, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Cool, so we forget Garden, don't follow orders and bust in across the west side border of Dollet?" Zell asked, he wanted to be sure he was hearing things correctly.

Quistis felt the excitement grow. It was a new adventure. Danger was nothing for them, they had faced it all before, from fighting sorceresses, from the ugly Adel to the most evil Ultimecia, who had even tried to use time compression to achieve her wicked goal. Quistis felt her heartbeat grow in her temple, it felt ready to explode, this was a different danger, this involved Squall and he was alone. Maybe two years ago, when they hadn't been so close the worry may not have extended beyond general comradeship and care for other members of Garden or the people who held them in contract. Now it was different, they were all extremely close friends, they all loved each other; they loved Squall and they couldn't lose him. He was Rinoa's one true love, Quistis couldn't bear now to think about how she would feel, if they returned from Dollet, baring Squalls wooden coffin.


	8. Doubt

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Doubt**

Chapter Eight

It was dark, the room was small and damp, and not even the keenest of eyes could penetrate the blackness of the room. Squall didn't know if it was day or night, he didn't even know how many days he had spent down here, alone. Squall was bound and gagged, over the days he had eaten little, a bottle of foul water had been forced down him and stale bread also. The young man sat slumped like a sack against the wall, not even bothering to think of an escape, for he knew there were none. Squall pass the time, thinking about his life, how it had developed over the two years, faces, names and images came to mind, the one which hurt most sat raw in his mind like an open wound. Rinoa.

_Rinoa will I ever see you again...will I die before seeing your face...die alone here and without you by my side? Will I not be able to touch you again, to feel that fire you make me feel? I'll miss you. I don't want to die, not now and never like this! I want to see you...I want you to be there and I want to be in your arms, where I know I'll be happy. I want to see my reflection...I want to grow old and be with you Rinoa...not die young and not to be with you._ Squall tried to force these feeling and these images away, but there was one of Rinoa that wouldn't go. One that stayed and wouldn't budge. It was her face, when she had refused.... refused his proposal of marriage_. _

_I'll never get to marry her...to have her as my wife. I'll never be able to call her my wife never to share my bed with her again. I'll never be able to feel what a father feels when his wife, his girl, gives birth to their newborn child. Never again will I feel any of that warmth._ Squall felt his stomach give a tight lurch as he thought about this. He had never thought about having any children, in fact, in truth, he had never seen himself as a father; he didn't want to be a father. Children he had always considered to be an extra responsibility.

_Then why now do you miss becoming a father? Laguna hadn't wanted me I am his son and...I never had a father because Laguna didn't want this responsibility. I was abandoned. Like I was by Ellone and maybe even Rinoa she refused me_. Squalls brow formed a deep frown; tears sparkled in his eyes, tears. Squall hadn't cried since he was a young child.

_Stop it. Stop thinking now. Rinoa hadn't abandoned you; Ellone couldn't have helped abandoning me. Laguna...maybe he just didn't know. Maybe he couldn't find me, but surely, surely he would have known, found out? I don't care, that's in the past. I don't care about Laguna, I never have done and I never will do. Rinoa does though .she loves him as a father. Why? He's a nice man I suppose. Am I not a nice man? Am I a horrible person? No. Stop thinking that! Rinoa loves me! I know she does! I know it! I know it! If she loved me...why say that she didn't know doesn't she know whether she loves me? Maybe she loves Laguna more then I. No! No! _

Squall banged his head against the wall; his already large bump on the back of his head almost knocked him out cold. Squall flinched as the pain of his bump seared down his spine, making his whole head a ball of agony yet again. Squall remembered the struggle, when he had gone to save Reene and Javri, he had been hit over his head badly with the hilt of a sword...a gunblade. Who else did Squall know who had a gunblade ? His head hurt to much to think about it. The SeeD hero let his headache subside before he fell into a light and painful sleep, in which he dreamt of Rinoa, Laguna, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis and Zell, of Garden, of all the places he would probably never see ever again. _Why couldn't I have died before...Ultimecia .you should have killed me. At least then I would have died with my friends. Friends. _

Squall woke again, in the darkness, not knowing if it was the night he woke in or the morning. Food and drink came in on such an irregular basis he couldn't even tell by that. Squall tried to work the gag in his mouth loose; it tasted nasty, making Squall feel forever sick. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, attached to a cold metal pipe, his wrists hurt and he dared not struggle free, for he knew he would slit his hurting wrists and bleed to death.

_Hyne help me please! I can't breath...help me!_ Squall began to cough, instead of getting the dirty bit of cloth loose and out of his mouth, he had only succeed into making his situation worse and swallowing the gag.

_Shit! I don't want to die, not now and like this, in darkness and choking on this nasty piece of cloth._ Squall coughed louder and banged at the steel pipe he was tied. _Anyone please come help me!_ Squall felt his heart pump, it was beating fast, his natural instinct to survive took over everything and he struggled to free himself from the offending article which was in his mouth.

Wrists bled, his whole body hurt as he jerked and trashed his body from side to side, letting out barley muffled cries. As if Hyne had actually heard his cries for help, the door opened. Squall was on the very verge of collapse, his face cold and blue from the lack of oxygen intake. Squall tried to force his eyes up, to see who was coming to rescue him, but the image was blurred, in a quick swipe the gag was pulled out of his mouth and away from his face. Squall let the air fill his nostrils, never had the stale air of his compounds smelled so fresh and delighting.

"Thank you," Squall wheezed, he didn't care that it was his enemy that he was thanking, to have his life spared meant so much to him, it meant hope, that he would once again see Rinoa's pretty face, a small wish, a small hope, but it was there.

"Pitiful..."came the un-expected reply, from a person who owned a voice which Squall recognized so well. Squall tried to force his head up, but he was so weak, from the lack of oxygen and soon the lack of blood, which leaked slowly from his wrists. "So this is how I find you, Squall. Weak, weak and bowing before me! Well Squall that is how it should be. I used to be weak, but I am not anymore! You will see. You will see," he laughed, a laugh so familiar.

"Seifer...?" Squall whispered, he looked up to see the dark outline of the person who was most defiantly Seifer. "Yes, Squall, it is I. Two years we have been apart and you haven't changed a bit. I have though I have changed! Can you see? Can you? The battle you may have won Squall but never the war," Seifer said, standing tall above Squall. He bent down so he was eye level with his rival, then he did something which shocked Squall. Seifer took Squalls wrists and gently, even carefully, bandaged his wrists. Squall let him do this and silently.

Seifer left Squall, closing the door behind him, leaving him alone and in complete darkness again. _Seifer...why? You helped me but why? You made it obvious that we were still rival .do you hate me? I don't hate you...I...I like you. You helped me feel better bandaged my wrists, loosened the twine a bit and left that gag off. For a split second I thought we were friends, I felt that we were friends. Then, we were rivals again as you left .you and I. Rivals to each other still. Always and forever._ Squall didn't know, everything was confusing and he was too tired to think about it.

Drifting, drifting into sleep. _Memories...pictures love. Rinoa...?? Quistis...?? Laguna????? What does all of this mean? Laguna...my father. My father! I forgot I can' I just can't see him as my father. Rinoa my wife …Quistis as good as my sister …Laguna dad? Father, no! No! I will never care about him as a fathre .as a friend even! Why?? Why should I?? Stupid dreams...go away...help .Ellone!! What does this entire mean...is this Ellone's 'connection'...no, I don't feel it, this is just a dream! Get out! Get out of my head! Stop it...Laguna...I know. I know who you are... I don't care… I don't care! Do you hear me… Go away! _

"Go Away...Laguna!!!!!! I don't want you...No....Leave me alone!" Squall yelled out aloud in his sleep. His eyes snapped open, he was breathing hard and his heart was pumping. "Laguna? Are you...." Squall started to say out loud. Stupid. "Laguna...if you can hear me... help me, so I can see Rinoa again, so I know she loves me… as I know that… that I love her.." Squall whispered to the darkness. There was no reply, Squall gave a snort of a laugh, "of course there's no reply. I'm mad. Talking to myself here… .mad… mad... mad!" Squall said loudly. Again, Squall sunk into a deep depression, missing his friends and Rinoa. For the first time though, Squall thought about Laguna, he wanted to talk to him, and he needed to. All this anger he had felt for him, which had really just only come out, had subsided. Now Squall knew he had to talk to him, about their relationship, which was distant.

* * *

Ellone hit a white balloon to Rinoa, they had been batting the things around for ages, like children. Selphie giggled like a girl and spun around in a circle. "I wish everyday was like this..!" she said happily. None of them had been this joyful in days, all still worried over Squall.

Today though the sun had shown his face, his rosy cheeks beaming down upon them. He gave them hope, the cheery little sun.

"Yeah..." Rinoa replied, sitting down and laying on the grass outside of Garden. Ellone looked at her friend with sympathy; the sun had ridden Rinoa of all her sadness.

"Rinoa, Squall will be fine," Ellone said, smiling. Selphie nodded and grinned, batting the balloon to Rinoa.

"Yeah, Ellone's right Rinoa! Squall isn't going to go anywhere! The guys and Quistis will make sure of that!" Selphie said with confidence, though secretly and deep down, her heart was filled with worry and fright.(_What if Squall isn't gonna be Okay? What about Irvine!_ Selphie his these feeling though, she had to be strong, if she wasn't, Rinoa might get even sadder.

Rinoa plucked a daisy from the grass and leant down on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. "I know what he's thinking. He's wondering if I still love him, I practically turned him down, he'll doubt my love for him and he's all alone taken and I have no way of telling him that I do love him. I will always have this fear, deep down. What if he doesn't come back? What if he dies thinking I don't love him, or as much as he thought I do. I love Squall...I always will do, I love him more everyday. I can't tell him this now though, can I? I have to wait… wait until he returns. Do you know how much this hurts? I wish... I wish I could be there and help him. I'm a sorceress aren't I? Why can't I help him! I wish I was a powerful sorceress, like Edea is… or had been, then I...." Rinoa stopped, she was letting too much emotion out, she was losing her calm, and she was supposed to be holding it. Being strong for Squall, but she couldn't. How could she be strong? How could she when the man she loved could possibly die?

Ellone embraced her friend in a hug, Selphie soon followed and they all hugged each other. Rinoa held back the tears, not allowing herself to cry, to appear weak. She had to be strong, for Squall and for herself. People depended on her being strong, there had already been a wave of panic spread through Garden, for Squall was loved very much by the people within it, especially the young aspiring SeeDs.

"I'm going to put my wedding dress on again..."Rinoa announced suddenly, she loved the thing. The old lady had completed it and all the bridesmaid dresses earlier then expected. Ellone let out a burst of giggles.

"You've already put that thing on ten times already, how many more times do you want to want to wear it?" Ellone asked.

"Ellone...the last time I'll probably wear it, will be when Squall and I get married. It is such a pity to have such a beautiful dress if you are to wear it only once," Rinoa replied, sounding confident this time that Squall was going to come back. _Squall...don't die on me.. not now.. not ever.. you won't die. I know it!_ Rinoa silently reassured herself, like she did so often. The three young women walked back to Rinoa dorm, where the brides dress was stored, along with the bride's maids.

Rinoa put the dress back on and looked at her wedding ring, which she kept safe under her mattress. They were indeed very beautiful, not big like Squalls own original one, the one that hung from Rinoa's neck on a chain. These were the most expensive and the most beautiful things made. The man who had painstakingly crafted them had even said so. Rinoa put the ring on, wondering if it was bad luck. No, it couldn't be.

"It's going to be strange Rinoa, you will be Mrs. Leonhart, and you will have to introduce Squall to people as your husband. Doesn't it sound so...scary?" Selphie asked, she and Ellone had put on their beautiful dresses. Rinoa stared at herself, picturing Squall beside her, looking happy. The young woman closed her eyes, she missed Squall. His strange ways, his shy movement around her, the way he told her he loved her, even the way he smiled. She missed everything, his company, his touch, everything. She laughed silently, from someone she had first thought as the worst person to have the company of, to be the person she actually loved, to the person whose company she always craved.

"It won't be scary, because this is what I want, what he wants. So, I'm not afraid. I want this more then life itself," Rinoa replied, keeping her eyes closed, still picturing him, imagining that he was there in front of her, softly and shyly saying that she was beautiful, telling her that he loved her. Rinoa knew he was afraid that she didn't love him, he always left after saying these things, almost always. So he couldn't look her in the eye, so that she couldn't tell him that she loved him more then anything else in the whole wide world.

Selphie thought this was amazing, that Rinoa wasn't even the slightest bit afraid, for Selphie knew that she would, if Irvine asked her to marry him. She would be Mrs. Kinneas. Weird. Marriage was too early for them though, not yet, they would wait a few years, to see if their love would stay. Selphie knew it would, she felt like jumping up and down at this point. She wanted to jump and somersault around, to be out in those fields again, running and jumping. She was worried about Irvine, but she knew he would be alright, as she knew that Squall would be alright. Squall had to live. He had to. He just.....had to.

"Rinoa! Your wedding will be a day to remember! For you, for Squall and for all of us! It's going to be the bests!!!" Selphie chirped, "The Balamb Garden band is the greatest!! We're going to rock!" she grinned, punching the air with her fist, then remembering she was in a long flowing dress and falling over.

The day ended peacefully and with laughs. Rinoa for the first time forgot all her worries, concentrating on having a good time with her friends. Not worrying about Squall too much, or Irvine, Zell Laguna and Quistis. They laughed and cried tears of joy and excitement, doing girlie things, brushing their hair, painting their nails and trying on each others make-up. The had pillow fights like children, beating each other over the head until the pillows burst, sending feathers flying up in the air. The laughed so many tears fell out of pure happiness, running long lines of mascara down their cheeks, forgetting everything. Adult responsibilities, anything, it was all out of the window. Once again they were five years old, oblivious to the world, not really caring about anything much.

By dusk, they were still outside, leaving their weapons in a heap, not really needing them. They were all laid down, side by side, looking up into the starry sky, looking at the moon. The moon smiled down upon them, he was handsome. He sung a lullaby, caressing them with the cool air. His white face representing peace, peace now it is night. While the sun is there, fight under his red anger, but under me, rest, sleep. Would Squall be resting, would the Galbadians be fighting, ignoring that sign of peace up there, staring down? Rinoa didn't know.

* * *

Squall slumped, he looked at a strange light, it was a white line, a pure white line, and he moved his head and looked up, twisting his body to do so. The moon, so sweet, so peaceful. Squall could see it now. Once he couldn't, as the curtains which blocked the sun light had also taken the moon away, but now the certain was gone, removed by Seifer. Maybe a taunt, to give him a sight to the outside world, where he couldn't be, but now, he could see the moon. The whole moon, in its full and delightful glory. Squall loved it now, for he could see his mother now, looking down. Raine. She was his mother...he knew it; he had felt it the time he had seen her, when Ellone had taken him back to the past. Mom, thank you... thank you for protecting me so. Now though. I need you even more


	9. Taunt

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Taunt**

Chapter Nine

Three SeeDs and one man, the man with the machine gun. To save one friend. One loved one. One son. All together they will go, heading out into the unknown areas, where the enemy, the Galbadians laid waiting like cats. Four wolves will enter tonight, three SeeDs and one man, all so special yet all so ordinary. The skies cloudy and a storm can be smelt. The scent of this storm comes to them strong. Thunder will sound their arrival, lightning will sound their exit.

Laguna loaded himself up with as much ammunition as he could carry; he hugged his gun to his chest. _This'll be the last time I will need to use this. The last, my fighting days were over. Now, this will be my final battle! The last one, no more after this. I promise you this Raine._ The father of Squall closed his eyes and all those images of Raine came flooding back. Love and despair, all those wonderful happy moments turned into loss. He didn't regret any of it though. He would rather or had a single second with Raine as his wife, then a life time without. "I'll do this for you Raine, not just for myself, Rinoa and all Squall's friends. I'll do this for you, for our son! I'm here now, I'm there for him. You don't have to worry about him anymore for he will come back alive. I'll see to that. Thank you Raine, for guiding our son to me, for I would never of been able to have found him myself," Laguna said out aloud and tucked his gun under his jacket.

"Laguna," came Quistis's un-mistakable voice. Laguna turned and smiled shyly at her, waiting what she had to say. "Squall needs us now," she said, "we leave in two hours time," she said, her hand fluttered up to her throat nervously, her sharp voice had turned into one of fear.

Laguna suddenly felt the impulsive urge to go up and hug the young beautiful woman, but he resisted this urge. What he felt was so strong though, it was as if he had to do it. Quistis stared at him for a while, she held onto a table for support for she felt so weak all of a sudden, as if she could faint. Laguna seemed to hold her though; deep within his gaze he was holding her firmly in his arms and supporting her. If only he really was Quistis thought silently to herself. _Get a hold of yourself_ Quistis; he's your closest friends father!

"Right, two hours. It seems like years, Quistis," Laguna finally said, breaking the thickening silence. "I better go and see Kiros and Ward, I suppose, they're worried about me," he said and gave out a slight laugh, "sometimes I could mistake them as my mother and father," he smiled at Quistis who returned a small smile. Laguna went past her, his arm brushing past hers; the touch might have only been a few seconds, but the sensation seemed to last for hours.

Irvine sat down upon his bed. Two hours. _Two hours and we'll be out there, finding Squall and saving him. Selphie, be strong for me. Out of all the girls I've seen and talked to, you've always been the one for me._ The young man sighed quietly and went to look at himself in his mirror. Taking of his hat he stared at himself. Long brown hair...a handsome face? Irvine let his hair down, so it flowed around his shoulders. _I wonder if some see me as a girl? I look totally weird with my hair like this. I don't know. I do look pretty masculine. _Irvine smiled to himself slyly and tied his hair back behind his head. _I wonder if I could grow a beard... _

Vanity, something Irvine had never cherished, but something he had always retained along with all of his self-confidence. Rinoa had almost ruined that part of him when she had scratched his eyes out and booted him back into the car and down a staircase back when he had taken her from the prison a couple of years ago. She was one woman he had decided not to mess with. Then again, she was a daughter of a general. Irvine grinned, he would never forget that moment.

"Hey, Irvine, you almost ready?" came Zell's voice. Irvine looked up to see the over-energetic young blonde man standing in the door, biting his finger nails, a habit which irritated Irvine.

"Zell, we have two hours to go, before we bust in and rescue Squall! I am ready, I've been ready for days," Irvine replied. Zell shrugged and invited himself into Irvine's room.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just bored," Zell moaned. "Squall did a lot for me you know," he said sounding nostalgic.

"He put up with a lot from you too, we all did," Irvine said, sounding even more irritated.

"Yeah...!" Zell frowned; people still always looked down upon him, even Irvine. They were quite good friends now though. "What do you think Seifer's doing'?" he asked.

"Who knows? I hope Squalls strong enough to fight Seifer, for I suppose that's what Seifer wants… a final battle, to end this war between them, the two rivals," Irvine said quietly. Should they let Squall fight Seifer? Should they interfere, what? Maybe a fight was what Seifer wanted, maybe that would end this stupid war.

"Squall will win!" he said, sounding confident.

"How do you...!" Irvine caught himself and went quiet. There was no point in arguing. _You better be able to fight Seifer, Squall, I hope the hell that you're up for it._ "I hope he does, Irvine said finally after a few minutes of pausing. ."I hope he does."

Kiros greeted Laguna who walked into their private room. "Good day my friend, you look ill," he said. Ward showed a look of deep worry. Laguna smiled.

"Nervous. I have to save my son. What if I can't, what if we're too late?" Laguna said, expressing some of his fears. "I would have failed Raine," he whispered quietly_. Raine, if Squall dies because I couldn't get to him in time, will you forgive me? Could you? _

"Laguna wake up, stop thinking like this. Squall isn't dead, not yet, we would have known about it by now if he was. Stop worrying about it. Raine won't hate you, she'll never hate you, she will understand. You put too much worry upon yourself," Kiros said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Thanks," he smiled, "thanks a lot guys. Your the best friends a guy could have," Laguna felt stupid, why all this sudden nostalgia? Kiros patted him heftily on his back and Ward broke into a huge smile, showing all what he felt in one expression.

"Laguna, one more hour," Kiros reminded him, "we'll be here, looking after everybody else if the Galbadians attack us, which I hope they don't," Kiros said, his face a look of seriousness.

"I appreciate this Kiros, I hope this will be the last time you have to do this, the last time I have to fight, I gave all that up ages ago, for Raine, looks like..." Laguna was about to say that he had failed her/

"Laguna, shut up, go down there were you're needed," Kiros said. Ward gave Laguna a friendly, warm and reassuring smile of complete faith. The ex-Galbadian soldier and father of Squall left the room feeling a lot more confident. _Squall, we will save you! _

Quistis went to the young blonde Mischa and sat down by his side. "Mischa, Reene and Javri will be safe; we'll get them back for you. Don't you worry about that," she said. Mischa lifted his sad face from the palms of his hands. His cheeks were red and tear stained, his eyes were also bright red and puff, the poor man must of being crying for most of the time. Quistis found herself impulsively lay her hand softly on his shoulder. "Why can't I come, Quistis? Why? I have to save Reene myself...please, let me come, please?" Mischa begged. Quistis felt her face fall and her heart sink deeper into her chest with sympathy for this young man of seventeen.

"It's too dangerous Mischa," she said, trying her best to explain. "We have to save Squall, Mischa and Reene, we've been in this job a lot longer Mischa and we've been through so many things. It would be un-ethical if we let you come, you are too young...too inexperienced," Quistis said, knowing she had just stuck her foot deep into her mouth.

"And?! Most of you all were seventeen when you went to fight against the evil Sorceress Ultimecia! Were you too young then? You were all strong enough!" Mischa felt his emotions explode like gunpowder within him. Quistis maintained her posture and calm expression, though her thoughts were racing.

"I had been a SeeD since I was fifteen, but even then I can't really say I was ready for it. None of us were. Zell, Selphie, Irvine Rinoa and definitely not Squall. No way was he ready for it. We all had all the knowledge for it, yes. We knew what to do, how to act, but what happened, we weren't really ready for, but we accepted it because we had to do it. Mischa, you might think you are ready for this but you are not. You don't have to do this and truthfully, you're going to be jumping straight into a huge battle, one that you are not prepared for. By the time we had come to now what we had to do, what our lives actually meant in this, we had learned a lot and experienced many things. You Mischa, compared to what we have experienced, have seen nothing," Quistis told him firmly and seriously.

Mischa stayed silent, he respected Quistis for this, he respected all of the six hero's and heroines who had saved the world from a terror beyond words. He would not give them the disrespect he would of if he went to save his Reene. "Very well Quistis, just promise me one thing, if you find Reene dead, place this ring upon her finger and if you find her and she is alive, give her the ring and tell her it's from me, yeah? Please Quistis. I know she doesn't know about the way I feel about her, but, do it anyway, please?" he said, his big blue eyes pleading.

"If it is what you want, then I will, Mischa. Reene is a lucky young woman to have a man such as you to love her," Quistis said, feeling on the verge of tears for the young man. Mischa handed her a little box that contained the platinum ring with a single little sapphire embedded in the centre. Quistis stared at it with long eyes. _Will a man ever want to do this for me? Will a man ever want to love me? Who though? Who would love me, nobody. _

"Thank you Quistis, this means a lot. It's time for you all to go now you know. Good luck, I don't think I need to say anything else," Mischa sniffed. Quistis squeezed his shoulder and turned to see that the others were waiting for her outside in the hall.

Irvine greeted Quistis with a touch to his hat. Quistis smiled and shoved the ring box into her pocket. "Guys, it's time we leave to save Squall," she said, amazed that her voice was once again strong and confident. She checked her whip was comfortable in place, clipped to her waist, in a position easy to pull out in an instance if attacked by surprise. _I'm ready. Yes, I am read you Galbadians! I am ready Seifer! We are coming. Your worst nightmare is about to come! _

"I've been waiting for this a long time. Let's not disappoint anyone. Come on!" Laguna said, a mad grin flew across his face. His last battle was going to be a good one!

The four brave people marched out into the cool outside; the smell of the storm was strong. They were all ready for this, all of them, nothing, not even death would deter them. Squall was coming back with them, Squall, Javri and Reene. Dead or alive. Preferably alive. Let the night come alive, let the battle go ahead...

* * *

_Am I going to die? What will happen to me, or will it be just another chapter of my life. I can only hope I can turn the next page... _

Squall had been waiting in vain, Seifer had not returned as he had been hoping. The SeeD let his eyes droop until they closed. The air of the room was even staler then it had been before, a damp staleness and Squall was sick of it. He was sick of being tied up in this room, he was tired of everything. _Seifer, I know what you want. Let's fight, let's fight now, while I'm stronger. Are you such a coward that you will fight a weak person, who is starving..? _Squall hadn't eaten since yesterdays morning; it was late at night now.

Squall forced his eyes open; it was not the time to sleep now_! I have been here since hell knows. Rinoa I can't die yet, not until I know that Rinoa truly loves me I need to know. Rinoa, why didn't you say that you'd marry me? I want to be your husband, isn't it enough that I had asked you? I'm prepared for marriage, to settle down maybe. I know your a sorceress, that doesn't bother me, I'm kind of proud that I'm your knight. Can't your knight marry you, Rinoa..? I wish I could say all this to you. _

Squall rested his chin upon his chest and thought about all the times he had spent with Rinoa, the ones which had meant something. When he had carried her on his back...he had loved that closeness. He had managed to admit that Rinoa meant more to him then anything else had ever done in his life. She meant more then actually being a SeeD. He had even told her his secret, something he had never managed to tell anybody before. That he was scared of what people actually thought of him. If people perceived him out to be a cold, unfriendly kind of guy, nobody would want to bother him. He was so insecure of himself, he had lacked all the self-confidence he had always actually wanted. So afraid of losing people he became close to and now it was going to happen again. He would lose every single one of his friends, his girlfriend, his father even Laguna he would miss, he would lose his life he would die!

"And I'll miss you the most Rinoa forever," he whispered aloud.

"Oh, how sweet, he'll miss his little girlfriend," came a taunting voice. Squall shot his head up, locking his eyes on the speaker. Seifer.

"Seifer..!! What do you want?" Squall hissed.

"Nothing, just came to see how my old friend was," he smiled, though his smile was more of a sneer. "You know Squall, me and you; we're very much the same. Both have scars, we're both strong soldiers well; I'm the strongest but hey. We can't win them all, can we Squall? We were even brought up in the same orphanage as each other, weren't we? What I find so strange thought, Squall, is that we both have the same taste in women. Rinoa. I went out with her you know, first. Well, until you came along," Seifer said, his voice edged with a strange coldness.

"Wrong Seifer. It was until you became what you are now, an even more pig headed idiot then you were before," Squall spat back. Seifer put on a fake look of hurt.

"Awe… Squall and I thought we were friends! How can you say such hateful things," Seifer said and laughed, "oh well Squall, it looks like it's going to have to be you and I again. What do you say huh? A death match. If I die, you go free and the Galbadians will leave Dollet alone. If I kill you however, well, let's say, Rinoa will be warming a spot in my bed," Seifer grinned evilly.

"You bastard! You'll never get at her, my friends won't let you!" Squall yelled struggling against the wiry binds that bound his wrists.

"I won't have to go to her Squall; she'll be over here before your pathetic little friends take you back to your miserable old Garden in your black coffin. Don't you forget Squall, Rinoa's a sorceress, she won't need a car to get over here. I'll have her and I'll be her knight. Squall, you see, I don't like people taking my women from me and that's exactly what you did," Seifer laughed.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! You son of a bitch! I never took her! Your pride will be the death of you Seifer," Squall shouted, never had his vocal cords been used to such an extent.

"Tut Squall. Such bad language, quite good for you, for a little kid who killed his mother. Yeah Squall, I know about your father and your mother. You killed her by living. You..." Seifer spat before Squall shot his leg up into Seifer's groin. "You mother fu..."

Squall breathed hard. I will kill you Seifer!! I will kill you! You will die! I'll plunge my blade into that black heart of your blood before I let you touch a hair on my Rinoa's head!


	10. Fight

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Fight**

Chapter Ten

The heavens opened and God's wrath fell upon them. Thunder shook the earth and bright flashes of electric light streaked the grey skies, a fresh anger was upon them now. Such and anger, no one could stop. Laguna headed the small party of rescuers as they walked through the already flooded streets. Boots splashed through the murky rainwater as they marched courageously onwards into a part of Dollet which lay for now, unknown. Outrun with Galbadians soldiers, the aims of the Dollet rioters had been dismissed to the Galbadians plot, a plot that involved Squall.

All people, of young and old, held serious faces, even Zell's expression held none of his usual look, but one of complete seriousness. All held their heads high, mouths pulled taut and shut and their eyes focused ahead of them. Nothing passed them without being seen, without being considered. Their sight, hearing, touch and smell were all at their strongest. What lay ahead of them was too important to miss. Nothing would go by un-noticed. Nothing at all.

The wall that they came to was made of thick steel wire, rimmed with barbed wire along the top. "There must be a way in," Quistis said thoughtfully. Laguna shrugged and they approached the wall from a distance. "It isn't very heavily guarded," Quistis noted.

"Come on guys, Squall's relying on us to rescue him. Let's not waste time finding an entrance and make one," Irvine said and let a smile spread thinly across his face. Zell looked at the sniper with a confused look.

"How exactly do we do that?" he asked, "be realistic, that thing is going to be strong, it isn't going to blow up that easily," Zell snorted. Irvine made no reply.

"Zell, remember what Guardian Forces are for?" Irvine growled.

"Oh, so we set a GF on a wire fence?" Zell didn't sound as convinced as Irvine did. "They're not there to blow away bits of rubbish like wire walls which just happen to be in our way!" Zell snapped.

"You two shut it," Quistis ordered, "what would Squall think if he saw you two arguing when he needed you most?" Quistis said, trying her best not to yell at them. "Irvine, use Pandemonium," she ordered. Zell sulked as Irvine summoned the wind GF that was junction to him. "Will you grow up Zell," Quistis said irritably, "this is no time to act like a child." Zell was about to make a snappish reply before until he thought better of it.

Irvine nodded and summoned the powerful GF who used its attack upon the wire wall, ripping it and all what stood in its way to shreds, killing mostly all of the few guards which surrounded that part of the wall. Laguna breathed in hard and with a smile he dashed into the west area of Dollet followed my Zell, Irvine and Quistis, they hid in the shadows were they would not be found.

"We're in!" Laguna grinned at the others who were already panting with the mad dash and the fierce anticipation. They were going to save Squall! Squall, Reene and Javri! "Come on, there's no time to waste, our entrance will be on full alert...we must get to Squall and the other two," Laguna said.

"Laguna, I think we should get to Reene and Javri first..." Irvine said softly, knowing Laguna was keener on re-claiming his son. The ex-Galbadian shot an annoyed look at Irvine.

"I couldn't care..."Laguna stopped realizing what he was about to turn into, a heartless Galbadian leader, who only had himself on their mind."Squall is my son damn it! I'm sorry for the other two, but Squall is my worry, I won't let him die!"

"Irvine's right Laguna, we must get to them first. Squall will be fine, Reene and Javri could be killed, they may even be dead already once that our presence here is out. Squall is here for another reason, he is the most important reason, Seifer remember?" Quistis said firmly. Laguna looked uncomfortable but the look Quistis was giving him had already melted his feelings into jelly.

The four determined people melted away into the shadows, they would not be traced, found or killed. The whole Galbadian army was no match for them! Their hearts were big; their goal was firmly set in their minds. Not one thing could deter them, not even each others own deaths. Squall meant more to them then anything before and none of them would fail him, their brave hero, soon to be married. It was that love that drove them on. How could they let him die, when a beautiful young woman waited for him back home? No, Squall would be standing before the alter on that day when Rinoa was to be married to him, the finest and most handsome SeeD that Garden had ever seen. That day, Rinoa would be smiling when she saw him there, in his SeeD uniform, with all the other SeeDs in theirs or maybe in the finest made tuxedos.

* * *

Darkness consumed Squalls thoughts, for there was not a single ray of light coming into the dark and damp room. _How long will I be here? Just sitting and dreaming about Rinoa? Seifer, if you want to fight, fights me now! Squall willed Seifer to come through the door with their weapons, ready to fight. I'm ready for you Seifer!_ Yet, Seifer wasn't coming. Squall waited hours, hours on end, in hope that Seifer would keep to his word and kill him if he could!

Squall closed his eyes and he saw Rinoa holding her hands to her chest and looking so frightened, as she looked for him. Tears were coming down her cheeks as she cried for Squall.

_Rinoa...I'm here alive! Squall felt his strength rise, not just physical strength, but mental as well. Rinoa would never fall into the arms of Seifer again! Rinoa, you are mine and I will marry you if it's the last thing I do I'll make sure But you said no you said you didn't know doesn't it matter to you? Don't you love me like I do?_

Squall hated those thoughts, which crept into his mind every now and then. Did Rinoa love him? He didn't know anymore. Over two years he had convinced himself that Rinoa did love him as much as he loved her, he had been so positive of this he had asked her to marry him. Then she said she didn't know. Now Squall wasn't sure if she did love him. He wasn't sure on anything anymore.

"Squall," came a sudden voice. Squall's eyes shot open and focused on Seifer, the blonde haired wonder who stood in the dark doorway, his blade and Squalls in his hands. "It's time, don't you think, I do hope you are strong enough to fight," he smiled wickedly. Squall glared at Seifer, he was always ready to fight Seifer. Nothing would stop him and especially not now, not now Rinoa's life was at stake. Seifer cut away the wiry string which bound Squalls wrists to a pipe. "Get up Squall," he laughed, "no time for sitting around," Seifer grinned and he even pulled Squall up by the arm.

The SeeD yanked his arm away from Seifer and stood up straight for the first time in ages, he looked at Seifer, straight in the eyes and such a strange feeling past over him. It was the feeling of a lost friendship, of friends who turn into enemies. They had both felt it, but paid no heed. Tonight they would fight, they were enemies, forever.

Squall followed Seifer into a deserted street. Rain pelted down upon them and the skies became alive with thunder. The air was static and the atmosphere was mad. Seifer's eyes reflected the madness the chilly air which bit down into bare skin. Squall stared at Seifer, his shoulders squared, never before had he been so ready for battle. He had his gunblade, 'The Lionheart' its blue beauty seemed to exaggerate the flashes of thunder and enlarge the shy moon beam until it shied back behind a cloud.

Both young men stood facing each other, resting the tips of their blades upon the floor and holding onto the hilts tight. Squalls un-gloved hand felt strange against the leather hilt, he had never before fought without his prized black gloves, which kept his hands so warm and comfortable. Determination to kill was set in their eyes; failure was not an option to neither, yet out of two, only one could win. For minutes they just stared at each other, mentally talking each other out of fighting and asking themselves why they themselves were fighting. The answer to these questions went unanswered. The battle began on the cue of a blue bolt of lightening shooting out across the sky, crawling through the clouds and igniting the will to fight again.

Seifer moved quickly towards Squall, someone had to make the first move and it seemed Squall wasn't. Swinging his sword in an arc, keeping it close to the ground he missed Squall by and inch. "Good move, Squall, let the fun continue!" Seifer said, the madness in his voice was wild.

No time for magical attacks, not yet, Squall decided quickly. It was a time of pure strength, there was no need to fling magic at each other and both men knew this. No GFs, no nothing like that. Squall stared at Seifer in the eye with a hard calmness in his look. "Losing our touch Seifer? I thought you never missed, or at least, that is what you told me once, when we were younger," Squalls eyes grinned coldly at Seifer. Eyes showed more then a smile. With eyes, you meant it.

Seifer ignored Squall and took aim with his gunblade and swiped Squall across his left arm. Squall winced at the pain and felt warm blood trickle down his arm, the cold rain biting into his flesh as it leaked through his torn sleeves_. Let it bleed! Let my blood run free, let it run wild, become the air we breath!_ Squall thought and running at Seifer, holding the hilt of his sword with both of his hands he met Seifer and their blades clashed together, sending out yet another jet of lightening as they sky above copied their movements in every blow.

How the bolts of lightening tore through the sky that night! Letting them bleed, letting them howl and cry in pain! Let them bleed, let them die! Let them die and fall to the mercy of the lords! Bleed like you've never bled before, let me feel the pain as it swipes my body but let me win! Let me prosper; give me strength, the will to fight! Let me win, let me bleed! Taste my blood and tell me what it is you feel! Death! I will be your death! Feel my blade, feel my thunder! What do you have? Nothing, no friends no family! I have it all, look at me and look at you! Almost friends, maybe brothers! I won't hate, you will never hate you, but I will kill you! I will kill you!

Fight, fight, fight. All these men ever did was fight. One nineteen, one twenty, years they had spent together and for years all they knew was to fight. Now it was their last and only one could come out alive for death, it was the only option. Wasn't it? Whatever it was, they fought and how they fought!

Seifer touched his scar, he smiled and their blades yet again met and yet again thunder struck. Both were tired, so worn out they were near to collapsing, but neither of them stopped. Blood bled from many places. Squall swung his gunblade up, letting the tip shriek along the stony ground, up and across Seifer's chest, from his belly to before his heart, a deep long cut oozed with blood, which bubbled as Seifer looked down upon it, still surprised. He gulped down the pain and forgot the feeling of blood trickling out of his body. He forgot the pain which it caused as he moved. He wouldn't stop fighting, never! Not even if he was on the floor and dying!

* * *

Javri and Reene were tied together, back-to-back and gagged. Javri, a strong clever man worked the nasty bit of cloth out of his mouth. Coughing, he spat out a mouthful of bloody saliva, trying to rid his mouth of that nasty taste, of gone off cheese. "Reene," he whispered, the pretty young woman tied to his back grunted in reply. "Turn you head around I'm going to try and get that gag out of your mouth," he told her. Reene stretched her neck around and with his teeth, Javri bit and tore at the gag until Reene's mouth was also freed of the foul cloth.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked, it had been a long time since she had last spoken a word to anyone.

"I'm great," he laughed, "sore, let's see god these ropes are tight, I don't think we'll be able to wriggle out of these," he said, trying to loosen the strong bits of rope which were wrapped all around their bodies and tied their hands together in the middle. "Shit, that hurt," he growled as he tried to free a hand, only inflicting a bad friction burn to his wrist.

"Yeah I know Javri," Reene complained. Javri apologized and they sagged against each other. "What do you think about Mischa?" she asked her friend.

"He likes you," Javri replied and he felt jealous. Reene's beauty was Rinoa's rival, in most young men's opinions.

"I know, he makes it so obvious," she laughed and then paused thoughtfully. "I never told him I liked him, the blonde look always appealed to me. I wonder if I will ever be able to tell him," Reene sighed. Javri found her hand and squeezed the tips of her fingers with his.

"They won't leave us here to rot! I won't let us die either, don't worry Reene," Javri soothed as Reene tried to stifle a sob.

"Thanks Javri," she said, letting a few tears rolled down her face. She knew she must be appearing very weak, crying like a baby, but she didn't care anymore. "I love Mischa," she whispered_. If only I had told him this before! Oh mom, why did you make me like this? Now I will never be able to tell him I love him! All because you said it was wrong, because you made it seem so wrong to love! _

Javri hated to hear her cry, but there was nothing he could do. What was happening to them just could not be stopped, they were being held prisoner and no one had come for them. Had they forgotten? SeeDs wouldn't forget their comrades. Javri hoped they hadn't forgotten them.

"Javri," whispered Reene a little while later. "Can you her that?" she asked nudging him with her shoulder blade.

"Hear what? There's nothing..." he replied with confusion.

"No! its gunfire, there's fighting going on out there Javri!"

Both SeeDs jumped and shuffled to the barely see-through window and tried to stand up together, but they could see nothing. "Javri, that sounds like Zell!" Reene cried joyfully. The young woman's face lit up happily and they began to thump against the wall. "Zell! Irvine! Help!!!!!" Reene shouted, her happiness at the rescuers arrival however was short lived.

Reene's dark brown eyes glittered with her happiness. Their friends were coming; they were going to live...

"Javri, I'm going to tell Mischa everything. That I love him that I always have done. Jav, have you ever loved anyone? Really loved? "She asked, falling into a deep peace, as she imagined Mischa after she had told him her love for him. They would hug. They would kiss. They would be together. They would walk through star-lit nights holding hands. They would marry and have children.

Javri felt tears warm his cheeks, he felt Reene sink into a dazed peacefulness as she thought about her true love. Mischa. "No Reene, I haven't. Not anymore. Once I did, when I was fifteen.... and all they way up until now, but no, not anymore," Javri replied as they found each others hands and held them. Reene...

"Oh, what happened?" Reene asked holding on tighter to his hands. Concern and sorrow filled her voice.

"She loved someone else, so I never bothered," he replied. Reene said nothing and they remained in silence. For ages they waited, it may of only of been minutes, but it seemed hours, did they wait. The door opened slightly, Reene's face lit up, her face broke into a happy smile as she saw light reflect off of a silvery shot gun, a man wearing a long sandy coat and wearing a hat.

"Irvine!" Reene cried with joy, her face lighting p, hop, love and joy filling her heart. Irvine's figure entered and he smiled at them happily, followed by Zell, Laguna and Quistis.

"Hey Reene Javri, we've come to get you outta here," Irvine grinned.

"Stop them!" A shout.

It happened in an instant it happened in a second. Brown eyes bulged wide, her lips parted, her face hadn't even fallen...

A flash of blue came out from behind, running into Irvine as the young flirt lifted his platinum coloured shotgun to fire. Yet as all tragedy happens, it happened like that then. The Galbadian soldier flew into Irvine's arm as he fired, the bullet sped off into the wrong direction as the tall brunette male struggled to keep the enemy soldier off him.

There was nothing anyone could do. A red flash, a shout, a scream and a thud. The bullet miss-fired, stuck Reene, in her head. Her death had been instant, no pain felt.

Irvine smashed the soldiers head against the hard wall, splattering his brains over the wall, as Reenes' were over the floor and on Javri. The young sharp shooter fell to his knees, dropping his gun to the floor; Quistis, Zell and Laguna were too shocked to move. Irvine cried aloud with Javri, falling into a crumpled heaping the floor, allowing Laguna to free Javri from Reene's dead body.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Forgive me please? Please forgive me, I didn't mean to I didn't want to kill you...forgive me?!? Please! Reene..forgi..."

Irvine cried, all of his coolness disappearing into oblivion. Gone, all gone. All he could do now was cry. The world around him was black, there was nothing. He had just killed someone, the girl whom Mischa had loved. They had all known it, for Mischa had cried for her. He had called her name out aloud.

_Selphie… oh Selphie! Will you ever be able to live with a man whom has killed a fellow SeeD a friend? Will I ever be able to live with myself? Life...is it worth living..? I should die... I should no longer exist. Squall... what will you think.. I have failed you and you will never trust me ever again. Rinoa... beautiful Rinoa, will you hate me too? Quistis...serious Quistis who knows more about being a SeeD then Cid Kramer himself, will you want to know me anymore? Laguna... Zell? No one will want to know me, no one… Selphie my true angel... I have failed you haven't I? I'm a failure as a SeeD... as anyone. I shouldn't exist anymore. This is something. .Oh Hyne! Forgive me everyone… just say you forgive me.., please Hyne! Except me into your gates...forgive me of my sins! I won't flirt with another girl. .I won't let my heart beat anymore. I'm not worth it! Kill me now… Just kill me Hyne please! _

Javri ran towards Irvine, who was still crumpled in a heap on the floor, crying, weeping, and sobbing. "You bastard you killed her! I hate you! I hate you! I should kill you! I'll kill you! You bastard! I hate you!!!!" Javri shouted, flying out of Quistis's sympathetic hold and kicked Irvine hard in the head. The crying man flew backwards at the blow, choking blood from his mouth. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he yelled and kicked Irvine several times in the ribs. Laguna finally grabbed the grieving man and dragged him away from Irvine, who huddled in a painful ball on the ground.

"Javri...he didn't mean to kill her.." he whispered as the man flopped over Reene's body, her head, half not there, her brains leaking and seeping blood all over the floor.

Quistis knelt down next to Irvine and comforted him with a reassuring hug and a few words. "Laguna, Zell. You two go on. I'll take Irvine and Javri back," she told them helping Irvine up and keeping between the two crying men. Laguna nodded and stared a while at Irvine.

"Okay. It'll be alright Irvine..." he tried to say something which would make him feel a little better, but there was nothing to say. Nothing at all. Javri picked Reene's body up and hugged her close to his chest. Irvine looked at her, still crying loudly, repeating the word 'sorry' over and over again.

"Don't tell Squall Laguna, not until after his honeymoon. This will destroy him, Mischa and Reene meant a lot to him. A lot," Quistis warned the father of the hero SeeD. Laguna nodded and they left, tears still in their eyes.

Oh Mischa....


	11. Duel

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Duel**

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Blood. Seifer's wound bubbled as he stood straight. Thunder in the skies above raged with God's anger. With each blow, with each slash, the thunder cut through the sky, letting the blackness bleed rain, sharp knives of Huge flames or strength and anger rose in each others eyes, death lay around the corner Ice Coldness shone through their souls, not one feeling of care lied between the two rival men. Death was the only way out, but there had been enough death. Just one more...one more single death and then no more.

Squall flung his blade forward and Seifer caught Squall's blow, throwing him off to his side, sending Squall skidding onto the ground, he landed on his left hand, which twisted painfully under him. Squall heard the crunch of breaking bones as his wrist joint buckled under his weight, splintering and breaking. Squall let out a silent yell as he gritted his teeth to bare the pain. If only he had some recovery magic on him, but he didn't. Seifer waited for his enemy to rise before he slashed his blade across Squall's back, sending the young man, not even twenty, yet again, sprawling across the ground.

"Pitiful," Seifer muttered as Squall tried to stand up, but his broken wrist couldn't hold any wait and Squall wobbled on his one handed support. "Get up!" Seifer yelled the order; flashes of lightening eliminated his face. "Get up I said!" he ordered, enjoying his sudden power over Squall. Strength. He aimed a kick at Squall, sending the young man fighting just to stand up, flying into a thick stonewall. Squall used the buildings side as leverage to stand up. He held his blade in his right hand, which was un-injured. The sword was heavy and Squall would be clumsy with it just to use it in the one hand. Seifer laughed at his weakened rival.

Squall stared at Seifer and refused to let the tears that threatened to fall build up behind his eyes, burning them. _Rinoa...I won't give up! I love you!! I won't let this brute touch you! Never!_ Squall ignored the pain in his wrist and the deep laceration across his bleeding back. He gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands. It was agony to lift it, but Squall did and stood up straight. He could have cried out aloud, the pain almost brought tears to his eyes. His lip trembled as he lifted the blade higher_. All this is for you Rinoa! This pain, it is all for you! All because I love you!_

Squall ran at Seifer and brought his sword down; Seifer's sword hit it aside, with the force Squalls sword reflected into Seifer's hip. The young blonde screamed an out loud and fell over against the wall as he looked at the deep hold in his side. "You bastard!" he spat.

Squall pulled Seifer upright, the young blonde man groaned at the pain. "Admit it Seifer, you've lost! You've lost everything. You can either die here now, or go. Take your pick. If you want to stay and fight, then die and die in honor, or be the coward you have always been and run away. I'm giving you the choice. Just don't let your death lay on my conscience," Squall said catching his breath and feeling the agony build up to something much greater in his wrist and back.

"I'll never back out Squall! You will die!" Seifer yelled and grinned, "Squall, you think I would let you live? I may seem easy to kill now...but you will never be able to kill me Squall! NEVER" Seifer roared and laughed.

The sky's lit up again and screamed in its terrible anger.

_Kill each other. Cut each other up! Do you not see the life, the love you will be destroying? Are you blind? Are you stupid! Go ahead! Kill all what you have left! Destroy each other, rip out your hearts and feed it to the dogs! You're worthless! You pigs! What do you care! Look at what is around you! Death! Destruction! But what do you care?!? You care of nothing! All you want to do is kill! And I tell you! I'll tell you something! You will face the consequences! The death of a loved one! You protect her? Do you protect her? Then you are mad! Look at her… do you see her...DO YOU SEE? She will die and in your arms… DIE! Both of you! IDIOTS! You will regret this! Your anger will kill all those closest to you. Never again will either of your lives be the same once this is over!_

Seifer ignored the huge slash to his hip, splintered bits of bone jutted out of the wound, but none of this mattered. Only the death of the other. That was all that mattered. They ran at each other, swords clashed and they stood there, eyes staring madly into each others. Death to you. Squall threw Seifer aside, sending the blonde man skidding into a deep murky puddle. Seifer screamed in agony as the filthy rain water seeped into his wound. Squall pulled his opponent up from the ground by his scruff.

"Still want to fight?" he asked with an evil sneer. Squall felt a shiver jet down his spine, this wasn't him at all. _I don't sneer. I am not evil....but… then what am I doing? Sneering, laughing like a maniac. It is as if I enjoy doing this, but I've never..._ Squall blocked half a dozen blows from Seifer and spun round so he was on Seifer's right side. His wrist was agony; he clamped his jaw down tight to prevent any sign of pain. Seifer was slow to turn; Squalls blow across Seifer's head was fatal.

The blonde man, rival of Squall, fell to the floor.

Seifer...no..... Squall fell to his knees beside Seifer, who had fallen to the floor, his brains spilling out of his head, leaking all over Squalls legs. SEIFER!!!!!! "What have I done... I've killed him..."he whispered as he knelt by the side of the dead body, formally known as Seifer, the once loud and arrogant Seifer. _But this is what I wanted wasn't it? I wanted to kill him...I wanted him dead...this is how I wanted it.._ Squall felt tears come into his eyes and the pain in his wrist exploded_. If I wanted him dead, if this is really what I wanted...then why am I crying..?_ Squall held his wrist close to his body, all his wounds bled with more blood, making his pain even greater. "Seifer...I...I'm sorry," Squall whispered, only hoping that his former rival but true friend could hear him, wherever his soul was now.

Squall stood up, still looking down upon Seifer who lay there, dead. "I hope you will forgive me one day," Squall muttered, all the guilt exploded in his heart that Squall actually cried, tears streaked his cheeks as he looked down upon the sight he would never ever forget. _Seifer, now that you're dead, maybe now you can actually be happy for once and contented. Maybe now you will calm down completely. I wish though...that you had found real love. _Squall thought to himself silently before he departed from the scene, limping slightly and holding his fractured wrist.

The clouds above began to tremble, Squall ignored them. Flashes of lighting exploded with in it, until huge bolt pure blue electricity struck the earth with such a force it made the whole place tremble. Squall didn't look back, he didn't want to. Instead, he just kept walking and walking. His whole body was filled with pain. Hurt from his wounds but mostly in his heart. Seifer was dead and he had killed him.

_But what else could I of done? He wanted to be killed; I don't think he wanted another defeat to feel in his heart. At least now that he is gone. .he won't have to feel the defeat anymore. In a way, he has won. I am alive and I feel dead inside. I am alive and suffering. Seifer has no more sufferings. Maybe this is for the best..._

Squall turned to look back to where Seifer's body lies. At first he thought his eyes were playing games with him, for Seifer's body, was no longer there. Squall stared and then ran back, to where Seifer's body had once been. He wasn't there, not one trace. No blood, no nothing, it was as if they hadn't been there, as if Squall hadn't fought with him. Gone. All gone… As if that nothing at all had happened between them.

_But...my wrist is still broken and my back still hurts..._ Squall reasoned the thought that none of it actually did happen quickly left his head. Squall looked around; there was nothing and no one. Dawn was upon him already as the sun poked its nose out, but still, Squall couldn't see anything.

"Seifer...where are you?!?" Squall yelled out, but there was no answer, nothing. Squall stood there, feeling utterly alone. Where Seifer's body had once been, was nothing, not even one hint. Squall stood, barley breathing and in shock. "Seifer, if you can here me...I'm sorry," Squall mumbled.

Slowly he began to walk away yet again; it was too painful to stay there where Seifer's body had once lain. Lifting his head high he walked onwards and away, he had to get out of here. He had to go home and back to Rinoa and plead her forgiveness, all he wanted now was for his love to be there beside him, even though she didn't want to marry him.

_I'm alone.. .all alone. Where are my friends... my friends! Quistis, Zell… Irvine? Where are all of you? Selphie... Ellone, all of you where are you!_ Squall suddenly began to worry. Where were his friends, all he wanted now were his friends. Mischa...Reene and Javri... of course.. Squalls heart suddenly jumped into reality. Reene, Mischa's one love. Squall had set out to help her, but only managed and so foolishly to get captured himself. How blind he had been. _Hardly what you would call a good SeeD. And people call me a hero!_

Squall walked through the almost deserted streets of Dollet in a blind daze. Nothing distracted him from his deep thoughts, not one sound, not one flash of colour. All he could see was Rinoa, all his friends, his father Laguna, Seifer and all the images of his past. All the painful images, along with the happy. He remembered that time when he and Rinoa had danced together, to when they had argued and he had fallen in love. His life, so full of self-brought-on misery and so much happiness, all of which he had forgotten. The only things he had remembered were the misery of it all.

Just keep on walking. Walk to the ends of the earth, the world, the universe. Just keep on walking, on and on and on. Never stop, walk out your feelings, and walk through your heart. Just keep on going, keep on walking and never ever think of stopping. Not until you reach the present, not until you realize what you have so close.

_Mischa, I'll find Reene for you and I'll make sure she is safe. I'll find Javri too and then I'll go back to my friends and then to my love Rinoa. I promise I won't fail anyone ever again. I promise I'll be better._

Squall walked off, the sun rose slowly in the east; an orange haze filled the sky above. Not a single cloud was there anymore. All was quiet, all was peaceful. Not a sound, nothing, it was as if someone had blown out all signs of life. Not a single sound, not a single anything. The figure of Squall disappeared into the shadows not yet lit with the suns touching rays. Into the shadows of thoughts and the darkness of sorrows. Away to think alone to find out something he already knew.


	12. Revival

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Revival **

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Zell and Laguna pushed what had just happened behind them. Squall was their most important concern now. He had to be found, Rinoa depended on them that they did. Laguna held his machine gun close to his chest, prepared to blast away any daring Galbadian forces. Zell held his fists by his sides, clenched. It was only them now. Laguna, father of Squall. Zell, friend of the bravest SeeD.

The sun was rising slowly in the sky, the orange haze surrounding it was touched with a blue aura and the navy blue sky slowly began to turn into a beautiful clear blue sky. Laguna and Zell became increasingly worried. Squall was no where to be seen. Zell showed signs of panicking. They had promised that they would bring Squall back to Rinoa, alive, not until they found him, could they return. Rinoa was crying for Squall, she loved him, they couldn't fail her. She would marry Squall. She must!

Zell felt the strength grow in his fists. Seifer. Zell still hated than man, never again would he call him a chicken wuss, Zell would see that he died, if he wasn't already. Smiling he thought about Squall killing Seifer, if only he was there to watch. Nostalgia took over Zell, his childhood home, back in the orphanage with all his friends he knew so well now apart from Rinoa, but she was different.

Cry baby Zeeeeeeell!!!!! Seifer yelled

_I am no cry baby! I'm not scared of you!_ Zell answered back in his thoughts, but his child self just began to cry and went running all the way to their matron, Edea.

_Tell tale! Why can't you just stop crying for once! Chicken! Tell Tale Zeeeeeell!_ Still Seifer.

Stop it! More tears. Years of teasing and picking from Seifer. Squall had always been fighting with him too. Squall always won though, he never started crying and ran to matron for support. Zell began to sink into a deep depression as all his childhood memories began to come back to him. Why now he didn't know, but looking for Squall, worrying about Squall, all these memories just came flooding back. At least now though, he had his girl, back at garden, his little ballerina.

It seemed funny to think. Zell and a ballerina named Leesa. They made an odd couple, as Zell had never appreciated ballet, but something had attracted him to Leesa, something odd and strange. Now what would Seifer think of him. Zell couldn't help but laugh at this. Leesa was his though, he had a girl and Seifer didn't...did he?

Laguna looked over to his thoughtful companion and nudged him. "Squall isn't dead yet you know Zell, what's the funny faces for?" he asked, suddenly feeling like a dad to the young man. Zell snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"Uh-nothing, just thinking you knows," Zell almost stuttered. Laguna let a smile cross over his face.

"If I know young men, then I guess that you are thinking about one thing," he said, looking over at Zell with a sly smile. "A girl yeah? I've seen that kind of look on many peoples faces you know Zell. On mine too," Laguna said calmly. "Raine was a special woman you know Zell, she was Squall's mother," he sighed, "and I still love her."

"Why you telling me this? We should be looking for Squall, not... talking about this," Zell snapped harshly. He didn't want to hear Laguna's woes.

"Yeah, I know that, I know," Laguna muttered, "well, come on then, Squall's life may be depending on us," Laguna's tone changed into something a little hostile.

They walked together in silence, each not daring to think of what might happen if they found Squall's body lying dead on the ground in a pool of blood. Both were fully functioned with all their strongest magic and carried a radio in case of emergencies. It was oddly quiet now; they had suspected it to be swarming with Galbadian soldiers, but there was none. Not a single soul, the place appeared to be dead. The two men kept their guard, this all appeared too weird. First impressions had been that something was wrong, but there was something else, the storm had left quickly, in fact far too quickly to be natural. There had been a bright blue light earlier on too; the storm had disappeared as soon as that had gone

From the darkness of an alleyway a cat mewed, Laguna pointed his gun in the direction as a ginger cat ran out and down the street they had just come up from. Zell stood beside him and waited for whoever or whatever to emerge from the shadows where for now they hid. _If it's you, Seifer..._

"Halt!" Laguna suddenly called, his voice echoed around the place. The dark figure which was still coming through the dark alleyway stopped, his head bowed to his chin he didn't say a word. In fact, it seemed as if he was almost in a dream, for he had just stopped, no question, no nothing. "Seifer, is that you," Laguna asked frowning, for a moment he thought he had seen the blonde haired enemy and rival to his son. Laguna stepped closer and gasped aloud.

Squall!

Zell's eyes widened as Squall dreamily walked up, his eyes misted, and stopped in front of Zell. Laguna stared at his son, who looked as if he was possessed by some demon or worse. Squall's eyes were still looking to the ground when he fell to his knees and then over onto his face as he collapsed. Zell and Laguna rushed to his side and knelt down, turning him over onto his back.

Squall's face was gaunt and drawn, his eyes were sunken into his sockets and his cheek bones formed to sharp white bumps. Squalls skin was almost transparent. His wrist was turned to an odd and painful angle, the huge laceration across his back was turning septic.

"Oh shit Squall!" Laguna shook his dead looking son gently by the shoulders.

"How is he supposed to marry Rinoa like this?" Zell cried out and tried prodding his friend into consciousness..

"Who cares about that Zell!! He has to live first! Contact base Zell! Shit!" Laguna swore. "Full-Life!" he muttered ad cast the full life spell upon Squall who lay like a lifeless body in his KOed status. It didn't work.

"Xu! Send help now!" Zell yelled down the radio mic as Xu answered his call.

"What's happened? Have you found Squall?" There was excitement in her voice at the other end.

"No! He's half dead! "Zell almost yelled in panic as he watched Laguna cast every single curing spell he had on him, including the command revive and even restore. "We can't revive him!"

"We'll be there immediately. Where are you?" Xu asked, Zell heard her screaming orders at her end.

"Don't know" Zell replied feeling rather stupid. "Where are we Laguna?" Zell asked, turning to the ex-Galbadian. Laguna shrugged as he sent three Curagas at Squall at the same time. "We're lost"

We'll be able to track you don't worry, don't turn your radio off, we can track your signals. Xu commanded, Zell nodded, although Xu couldn't see him nod.

"How's Irvine?" Zell asked. Xu seemed to sigh impatiently as if this was not the time to ask such questions."

"He's fine. Describe Squalls current state

"KOed and nothing can revive him. His wrist badly broken and so is his back. No healing magic will work though. Laguna is unable to revive him..".Zell explained, slightly surprised with himself. When he was given the chance to have some responsibility, he carried his job out well. Laguna looked slightly surprised himself with Zell's accomplishment.

"Nothing at all?" Xu sounded disbelieving, as if they were doing something wrong.

"I said nothing, Laguna's been trying everything Hyne damn it! "Zell snapped.

"OK. Help will be on its way, a vehicle will come for you alright. Keep an eye out. There are people there with the most advanced curing magic junction to them, be patient" Xu informed them.

"Great, tell them to hurry up will you, Squall's dying!" Zell said staring as Laguna did everything in his power to help Squall. He had bandaged Squalls back up, put his wrist back in a more comfortable position and laid him in an easy position. Zell shook all over, his friend was dying, the man whom had saved his life once or twice, who had trusted him and had given his confidence to. Squall's friendship meant a lot to Zell.

"They are going as fast as they can Zell. I'm scared too you now. We all are" Xu told him. "Irvine and Quistis are behind us and Mischa..he's in his room" Xu told the panicking blonde. "Here's Quistis" Xu said and Quistis came on.

"Zell, you Okay? "She asked with concern, knowing how frightened and worried he could get.

"I'm fine!" Zell yelled, annoyed, of course he was fine, but what about Squall.

"Is the car there yet "she asked, lost for words to say.

"No!"

"Calm down Zell, you're not helping anyone, especially yourself," Laguna said checking Squalls pulse. "I can barely feel his heartbeat," he muttered and cast more curagas on him until he had none left.

"Don't give up!" Quistis told Zell, trying to calm her own nerves as she patted Irvine's back, he was still crying like a baby.

"Zell, they're here!" Laguna said, pointing to the speeding van that came hurterling down the road and skidded to a halt. Five people jumped out carrying a stretcher between them.

"Okay, we'll see you back here, over and out"!

"Stand back!" called a SeeD and two beams of blue light struck Squall at the same time. His body had a blue aura form around him, sparker ling and glistening. Three more of these followed until someone called for them to stop. Laguna and Zell watched in stunned amazement.

"Okay, his pulse is a lot stronger!" said another SeeD. "Bring on the Nostruma!" he called with a grin, "been waitingto test this one out for ages!" he grinned.

"Excuse me! This is a serious case; now quit acting as if this is a godsend from heaven to test this it is on, Squall is no guinea pig!" Laguna snapped angrily at the SeeD.

"Hey cool it man!" he said backing off. "The Nostruma is a GF! A healing GF to be precise! We discovered it..." Laguna lifted the excited little SeeD up from the ground and looked deep into his eyes with the anger of a bull just seen red.

"Look, I don't care Okay, just bring my son back to life!" he snapped angrily at the frightened little man.

"Ye--es sir!" he said in a squeaky voice and Laguna put him back down on the ground.

"Summon the Nostruma!" yelled the SeeD who had sent the curing beams of light, which seemed to of worked on Squall a little bit.

A spotty little SeeD, of the same age as Xu stepped forward and yelled the name of the GF and the summoning began.

The sky glowed an electric pink as the GF Nostruma came its way to heal Squall of his wounds. The pink grew stronger and thicker as it exploded into golden beams of light, which rained down upon the now see through ground. All but Squall disappeared from the scene, but watched the GF come to do its thing. The golden beams of light carried on raining down, blue, green and red beams joined it and the whole place was filled with the beautiful beams of light with the pinkish reddish sky above still glowing brightly. Something darkened in the sky as golden clouds rimmed with red floated into the middle, a shadow of a creature appeared behind the clouds and then the GF appeared into view. It was the most beautiful thing most of the SeeDs(and president) had ever seen before in their lives.

The Nostruma bird was outstanding in its beauty as it flew gracefully from the sky and brought out its wings wide, hovering above Squalls body. Its golden wing feathers were rimmed with a deep reddish tinge, it's breast feathers were also golden as were all it's feathers, but were rimmed with a light purpled pink, at different angles, its coloring were so different as its body shimmered in the golden-red light from above. Its long red, green, godly-brown and blue tail feathers touched the ground as it hovered above Squall.

With a beautiful harmonic song, the bird flew around Squall, touching his body with the tips of its tail feathers, sending a golden cloud of dust fall over his body, the Nostruma turned and looked back to the clouds where it had just come from, laying it's entire river of tail feathers upon Squalls body, which lay still on the invisible ground. The Nostruma spread its wings wide and took off, flying with perfect ease back up to the pink sky's and disappearing completely, the pink sky cleared and the world returned to normal.

Laguna ran to his son's side, quickly followed by Zell and the five other SeeDs.

"Dr Odine will be kicking himself! He's wanted to test...."the spotty SeeD began to say.

"Look, I don't care about all that! Squall's still..."Laguna flared at the spotty little man.

Squall's eyes flicked open and he looked around him. His back was healed as were all of his other wounds, including his wrist, which was returned to its usual position. Laguna smiled silently with happiness as he saw his son come alive and conscious.

"Squall...are you are you alright?" he asked, almost choked with tears of happiness. There was a great weight suddenly lifted off from his heart. His son was alive now. Rinoa will be so happy!

"Yeah… what's... Seifer..."Squall said still a little dazed. He pulled himself to his feet and stood upright, a little wobber, but he was standing up and he was alive. "Seifer...I killed him and then he wasn't there…" Squall said, not even noticing Zell or anyone else at all. Laguna laid his hands down firmly on Squalls shoulders, making him look into his father's eyes.

"Squall, that doesn't matter right now yeah? You are alive and well now; we have to go back now ok, Rinoa's back at Balamb Garden waiting for you. Everybody's worried about you Squall; you've been gone for over a month, all your friends, we're all worried about you, all of us, so let's go back huh?" Laguna said, with a friendly and loving fatherly smile.

Zell grinned at Squall, overjoyed to see one of his best friends alive again and coming home. "Yo Squall! So glad to see ya!" he grinned madly, his blue eyes shining happiness. The five other SeeDs also smiled their welcome at him.

"What about Reene and Javri?" Squall asked, suddenly panicking as he remembered what he had first set out to do. Laguna forced his smile not to fade and hoped that his eyes did not give away his pain and guilt, but Squall didn't seem to notice the little change in the atmosphere. Zell made sure he kept his lips shut and pretended he was sneezing.

"They're both perfectly fine...they've umm, gone away to rest some where's, it's been a big ordeal for them you know," Laguna lied. Squall seemed convinced by this, but a look of guilt and failure came over him. "Squall, you couldn't have helped them, it wasn't your fault they're safe now. Both of them," he was almost in tears as he lied to his son to prevent him from upset. The wedding could not be spoiled.

"......How is Rinoa?" Squall asked, forgetting about Reene and Javri, remembering his one true love would be at home worrying over him. Would she worry? _She wouldn't marry me....so... Of course she will be worrying though...Rinoa, you must love me...you must… _Squall hated these doubts; they came into his mind frequently, although he knew the truth well. Rinoa did love him, he knew that, or why did she tell him like she did? Brushing the back of her hand over his cheek, caressing him and loving him. _Rinoa I know you love me! And I know I love you!_

"Scared, worried, missing you," Laguna replied, "come on, you're expected back in garden, in SeeD uniform," Laguna told Squall and patted his son on the back.

"In uniform? Laguna… I've just. .killed Seifer... or I think I have and all I want is to go back to be with Rinoa, if Cid wants to talk to me or promote me again, then he'll have to wait, I want to return to Rinoa, the one I love, please Laguna, contact Cid and tell him that I don't want to do anything else but that. I'll take Rinoa and we'll o to the Shumi Village, she loves it there," Squall almost begged his father, he was that desperate.

"Squall, you have to. Rinoa will be there too, by your side, holding your hand, please Squall. You have to do this, for the Gardens sake! I know it's the last thing on your mind and Cid didn't really want to do this either, but he's been forced into it. Do you want some rest before you go?" Laguna asked.

"No, I've had all the rest I need thanks," Squall replied with a small laugh, barely a chuckle.

"All right, you sure have son," Laguna said, the 'son' had truly slipped out accidentally. Squall stared at him a little while, only then remembering that Laguna was his father. _My father_ Laguna realized his mistake and cleared his throat uncomfortably, they went quiet with Zell and the others looking at them. "Sorry," he muttered, "let's go then." Squall nodded and they climbed into the vehicle.

Zell sat down beside Squall and Laguna beside Zell, neither father nor son talked, both caught up in their own thoughts. The journey back to base went in silence, such a thick silence that it was hard for people to breath. The look on Squall's face and on Laguna's was thick and troubled, both wondering what to do. Whether they could just forget that they were indeed, father and son.


	13. Acceptance

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Acceptance**

Chapter Thirteen

Selphie pressed the phone closer to her ear her face suddenly growing into huge beam, her whole body exploding inside her as she received the news they had been waiting for a very long time. She slammed the phone back on its receiver after uttering a short quick and very excited good bye. "Woooooooo hoooooooooooo! Rinoaaaaaa! Ellone!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed jumping in the air, only to realize that the only other person in the room or in hearing distance was Cid.

"Calm down Selphie, what is it? Have they found Squall... is.. everything alright?" he asked, guessing that the only reason Selphie would be jumping up in the air and yelling her friend's names, would be that Squall was safe and sound.

"He's back at the SeeD base at Dollet. The Galbadians are moving out and everyone's coming home!!!!" Selphie shouted as she zipped out of the door skidded into the elevator, punching the button to get to ground floor. The elevator came to a halt and before the doors had even fully opened Selphie had shot out, almost tripping up on her way. "RINOA! ELLONE!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her voice as she hurtled down the path, almost knocking everybody over on her way. "Where are you guys!" she yelled, stopping and spinning around dizzily to see if they had come out from anywhere.

"Hey! Watch it will ya!" yelled an angry ten year old SeeD cadet as Selphie had whizzed past.

"Sorreeee! Have you seen Rinoa and Ellone anywhere?" she asked excited and breathless, unable to stop grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Library last time I saw them," he replied, staring at Selphie as if she was mad. "You smile waaaay too much!" he told her, Selphie smiled more and sped of towards the library, yelling her friends names on the way.

Rinoa was sitting at the back half of the library buried in a book, her face a picture of worry. Over the past few days she had just been getting more and more worried about Squall and not having him there by her side, not knowing if he was safe or even alive, was eating Rinoa from the inside out. Never before had she missed anything or anyone more then she missed Squall. Lately, it had just been growing, all the loss and the love. Nothing else mattered to her anymore, just to hold him in her arms, to be held in his arms again. All she could think of was touching him, kissing him, anything! She would give up everything just to see him again! Just to be able to touch him.

Ellone was sitting next to her, reflecting on her friendship with Squall as children. He still called her Sis sometimes, she loved that. She remembered when she had first seen Squall again for the first time in years, with Quistis too, when they had saved her from that great monster. Such a feeling of happiness, but of sorrow to come to know that they couldn't even remember her. Over the two years though, they had re-grown their friendship, it had taken a short while for Squall to come up and start talking, but after that little while he had came up to her and they had talked, about anything. Squall spoke of Rinoa a lot, of how much he loved her and everything else. They were like his best friends; she only wished he could open up to his other friends as much as he did to her.

"Rinoaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Ellone!!!!!" Selphie screamed and stopped short of Rinoa. The young sorceress looked up and stared at Selphie's happy face, a glint of hope began to shine in her eyes. "It's Squall! He's safe! And he's coming back home later today!! Everyone's coming back! Everyone's alive and safe Rinoa! Ellone!!!" Selphie shouted as if they were all deaf.

Rinoa's face stared dumbly at Selphie the shock of it had hardly set in. her lips parted and then her eyes lit up with pure happiness, her mouth grew like a seed into a flowering smile and she wept with her joy. Ellone and Selphie hugged Rinoa tight and they all cried, but not as much as Rinoa. The young woman cried so much she was forced to sit back down, burying her head in her knees to weep.

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" she cried, letting her mascara run down her cheeks. _Thank you Hyne! Squall's alive! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Oh my Hyne, he's alive I'm going to get married Squall I love you! I love you! I love you! Please marry me! Please love me as you did before I refused you! Please forgive me! I love you! I love you so much...I would die!_

"I'm getting married!" Rinoa sobbed wiping her eyes with her arm, "I'm...going to be Squall's wife! I'm....he'll be my husband..." Rinoa cried, beginning to babble. Selphie hugged her friend again, she was almost in tears herself, and even Ellone was wiping her eyes.

"Yeah! We know!" Ellone said, a little choked. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Wooooo-hoooooo ! Com'on! We have to spread the word! Get this wedding on the role! Everyone's more or less prepared, anyway but yaaa hoooo!!!!" Selphie shouted at the top of her voice. All she could think of doing right now was shouting and screaming.

Through out the garden a massive wave of excitement grew, when the news of Squall's coming return as well as everyone else's there had been a huge whoop of joy from every single person in Garden and a huge roar that everyone in Timber must of heard. It had been a struggle to stop them from opening every bottle of champagne in the building.

Finally. Squall was coming home. Home to his friends, to the Garden which he commanded, even though Cid sometimes forgot that and home to his one true love, Rinoa.

* * *

*****

Laguna watched his son as the young but wonderful SeeD stared out of his window, thinking of Rinoa, loving her and missing her. He was already in his SeeD uniform, all smart and tall, making Laguna feel a great sense of pride. That was his son. His son had become the commander of Garden at seventeen. His son had saved the world with the help of his true friends. His son was going to get married to the most beautiful of angels, Rinoa. His son was Squall and he was so proud of him. If only he could tell him this, but he couldn't, for Squall didn't seem to want him as a father.

_I know I have failed you, Squall as a father and you Raine as a husband. I should of...made sure you were alright I should of been there. I can see that I should have kept closer to you. Maybe it would of been best if I had brought you to Esthar, or would the journey there could killed you? I still love you though Raine. I still love you a lot. I love our son too, I love Squall as my son. I've never told him this, I can't. He doesn't want to know._ Laguna spoke to Raine in his thoughts as he watched Squall rest his chin in his palms.

The president of Esthar bit his lip and entered Squall's room, clearing his throat as he went in. His son turned around quickly, he hadn't expected his sudden visitor and he hadn't ever expected it to be Laguna.

My father. He had been repeating that over and over again in his head. Laguna... dad… he just couldn't imagine what it would be like to call him that... 'dad' it just sounded so weird. Half of him wanted to just turn around right now and call him that and to see what it would be like if he did call him his father. Some far away long lost part of him wanted to accept Laguna as his father and wanted to be known as the son of the president. He wanted Laguna to introduce him to people as his father and he wanted to tell people that the man beside him, that the man who had brought a halt to the sorceress's war was his father. He wanted to say that this great man, this friendly warm loving and caring man was his dad and he was his son. The man who was loved because he was himself, because he cared so much. Squall just couldn't though, he couldn't call him dad.

"Laguna, what is it? Are we leaving now? I want to see Rinoa…" Squall asked him, mentally though, he had said, 'Dad' and not Laguna. It was only a few hours ago that he had been thinking, that all the way throughout his life, he had wanted his dad and even his mom. He had wanted a dad more though. Even through he had never really known what one was, he had always wanted one. Even at the young age of three, he had known that not every child grew up in an orphanage like he did with a matron. They had been read stories too, and the children in those stories all had mummies and daddies. Not Squall though and not anyone else. He remembered that his friends had all soon began to leave or become adopted, all apart from him and Seifer.

Quistis had gone, but due to her bossy character, things hadn't worked out. Selphie, Zell and Irvine. He had been a late comer in re-joining the gang, so had Selphie too really. It had always been Squall, Seifer and Quistis though and Zell had always managed to come into it in some way or another.

"We're leaving in half an hour Squall, Esthar cars are quite speedy and it'll only take us two hours to get from here to garden, near Timber. We'll arrive there by seven in the evening," Laguna answered. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk about though," he said a little more quietly. Squall felt something fall over him, a realization that they would have to talk about it someday.

"........" Squall sat down on his bed and looked down at the floor for a while before he looked back up at Laguna. "Yeah," he sighed sadly. Laguna sat down on Squalls bed beside his son. They had half of an hour to talk; he had better make the most of it.

"I know that you know that I'm your father," Laguna began to a shaky start, he felt himself shaking all over. _Am I so scared, so nervous? I shouldn't be nervous around my son…_ "But, I've never really, umm, said this to you myself. It must of been quite easy to assume that you were my son by Ellone taking you back into my past...my painful past. That Raine had a son who was sent to an orphanage and you so close to Ellone, who was your sister more or less. It was one of those things you just know instantly and don't need umm, telling," Laguna stuttered. _All is going all wrong...you're blabbering Laguna Loire!_

"I know that you are........who you are," Squall said in a fragile voice. _I couldn't say it; I couldn't say that he was my father. I just couldn't say it _"I knew when I first met you in Esthar," Squall continued, "it was in your eyes and everyone else's. Kiros and Ward more or less confirmed my suspicions." _Just say it...just say dad… do it... he can call you his son…why can't you say my father just once?_

"I just want to make one thing clear. I don't expect you to go around calling me your father; I don't expect anything like that from you. I know you probably don't want me as your father, you are nineteen, and you don't need a dad anymore. I don't want you to accept me as your father, but just to tell me, in more words, that you have acknowledged that I am," Laguna said in one single forced tone.

Squall felt he had already told him, but to please the president of Esthar, he said it all over again. "I know who and what you are to me Laguna. I know that Raine was my mother and I know that you are my..." Squall paused_. Just say it. You are my father. Say it._ "My father." _Wasn't so hard after all!_ "I don't know how I feel about this, it feels strange. To call you father it seems weird. You're like a stranger to me yet I feel that I've known you all my life," Squall gulped a lump of tears down his throat, he didn't know why he wanted to cry, but he did. Rinoa had taught him to cry over the two years, to let his heart open up. It had taken a while, but finally, he felt something beginning to flow inside him. It felt as if a new birth of life had been expelled from his heart and around his body. Somebody had cleaned out the old and put in a new.

"That's all right Squall," he smiled and patted his son on the back. "I just want to tell you something though, just a little something, before we go home. I'll be leaving for Esthar again in a day or so, so we probably won't be seeing each other for a long time."

"......What?" Squall asked and forced himself to turn his head and look at Laguna in the eyes. Father to son, man to man.

"I'm proud of you, any father would be. You've accomplished so much especially for you age. A lot has happened to you and your life has only just started, a lot has happened to me too, but I had experienced a lot before hand. You are a SeeD Squall, commander of Garden too, a lot for a young man like you to take on and to accept it too. You have someone very special though you know. Rinoa, so you don't have to be scared of anything anymore. Rinoa will always be there for you, its love and love sticks. I know this Squall, I found Raine and even through her death, I still love her as I did when I first saw her," Laguna said, saying a little more then he had expected himself to do.

Squall found his tongue stuck to the top of his mouth and unable to speak. _He's proud of me he's proud to be my father and that I am his son...and I'm privileged to have Laguna as my father. I thought I would hate this but the truth is, I don't actually mind it._ Squall didn't know what to say or how to reply, but by the look in Laguna's eyes, he didn't have to.

"Hey, we better be on our way Squall," Laguna gave a quick smile and stood up.

"Yeah," Squall said with a croak, "home," he looked at his father for a second and then walked off towards the exit, bags packed and memories set.

_Rinoa I'm coming home. Coming home to you and I love you. I won't ask you to marry me again; it can't be what you want. I'm happy as we are now aren't I?_

_I don't now what I was thinking until I was thinking of you._

_I fell so in love with you Rinoa, when we danced that night at the party at the beginning of those two years ago._

_I'd give up my sight to see you; I'll cut off my hands just to touch you._

_I haven't seen you or touched you in almost six weeks, Rinoa, I want to see you now and touch your skin more then ever!_

_Because I wouldn't want to be me if I didn't have you!_

_I would be nothing...nothing without you. I'd hate myself more and more and I wouldn't be where I was or what I am now if it wasn't for you!_

_I don't know how I was living, until you came into my life._

_As blind and I was stupid. Now I have you to love Rinoa and I can see now, you have opened my life and you have made me see all that I have been blind to in the past._

_I was alone and in silence till I was hearing your voice_

_Your voice opened my ears Rinoa. You made me hear when I first heard your voice, like an angel. I'm not alone anymore though, I have you, friends and even a father._

_I would tear out my heart so you would know how I would feel_

_I love you! My heart is yours so take it! This is how much I love you Rinoa!_

_Because love is a gift and you gave it to me_

_You gave me your love and I gave you mine, I hope you know this Rinoa._

_I didn't know I was bleeding until your love fixed this hole here in my heart._

_You stitched my heart up and gave my soul the kiss of life. You healed the wound I didn't know was there by coming into my life. Thank you Rinoa, thank you for this. I love you and nothing will stop me from that. Nothing, not you, nobody. Death won't hinder us not one single thing, because I love you. Rinoa_


	14. Marriage

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Marriage**

The journey back was long and tedious, even through the car they had was quite fast. Squall sat in silence nursing his gunblade, which was a bit battered from the fight with Seifer. He was the last person Squall wanted to think about. What had happened was too weird to imagine, Seifer's body had disappeared and without a trace. The storm and the thunder, there had been something weird, something strange had happened. It was all too confusing so Squall set his thoughts upon Rinoa and made a promise to himself. _Nothing will get in our way. Rinoa is my way forward. Being a SeeD doesn't matter as much to me as it does before. If she wants me to, I'll quit._

Laguna was in the same thoughtful stupor, about Raine, Squall and his future. Would he be able to continue knowing he had a son who didn't want him as his father, maybe only just a friend? Too late. Squall doesn't need a daddy; he has a life of his own. _I've come into the scene when the bird already left the nest._ All he had left now was Esthar that was all that mattered. Squall could command Balamb Garden and he would be the President of Esthar.

Irvine was sitting opposite Squall with Zell and Quistis next to him. He hadn't spoken to Squall much since his return, only once to say 'welcome back' and 'glad to see you.' Squall didn't question Irvine's odd behaviour; he was too mixed up in his own thoughts and worries. He thought it was strange to see Irvine in a SeeD uniform but he didn't say anything. For some reason Laguna was in a tuxedo.

"We're almost home," Zell grinned as he looked out the window, "I can see Garden!" he cried excitedly. Over the time he had spent at Dollet worrying about Squall and missing Leesa, he had grown incredibly homesick and Balamb Garden was more of a home to him then ever before. Squall looked out of the window at Garden as it came closer into view. Home.

*****

Rinoa took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was done, her wedding dress was on. It was beautiful, the most beautiful wedding dress ever. "Hyne, I do hope Irvine's remembered he's Squalls best man! Oh God! Selphie! Ellone!! You two better be ready!" she shouted excitedly and poked her head around the door as two bridesmaids came into the room

"Taa daaa!" Selphie said with a huge smile and walked to Rinoa's huge mirror that spanned across most of the wall. "So this is why you have such a big mirror!" she laughed as they stood next to each other and admired themselves. "Will you put my make-up on Rinoa, I don't know how I should have it and you have such..."Selphie began to ask, as she had only put mascara on.

Rinoa laughed merrily. "Aww Selphie! You just want to be pampered a bit don't you!?" Rinoa asked. Selphie simply smiled as Rinoa applied her own very expensive make-up expertly to Selphie.

"Geez Rinoa! You're a good make-up artist!" Selphie exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Whenever I put it on it never makes me look like this!" She grinned and hopped around in her long bridesmaid dress.

"Rinoa!" Rinoa jumped sky high as she heard the familiar voice. Laguna!! "Squalls here! He's in the cafe seeing he can't come in here, Irvine's getting into his tuxedo Zell's changing into his and I'm already in mine. Quistis is just putting on her bridesmaid dress...it just looks so beautiful on her," Laguna said as he marched into Rinoa's room to find three young woman with smirks planted across their faces.

"Come on, we have to get ready for you to walk down the aisle, everyone should be in place now. Irvine and Zell will take our Squall to stand in front of the alter and then you will come down the aisle before he has truly grasped what is going on. They you will be married. We don't make small surprise parties you know Rinoa. No way, we do surprise weddings!" he laughed. Rinoa hugged Laguna and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So when you marry that woman of your dreams, we will have to give you a surprise wedding yeah?" Rinoa asked looking into Laguna's eyes playfully.

"I'm too old for all of that!" Laguna replied and took Rinoa by the arm, leading her away to meet her prince at the alter.

**********

Squall waited alone in the cafeteria, Irvine had needed the bathroom and Zell was somewhere. Something was strange and it was different. Rinoa hadn't come to him; Quistis had told him that she would meet him in the cafe where it would be quiet. No one was here though; Irvine and Zell had disappeared after telling him they would wait in the cafe for Rinoa with him. Squall all of a sudden felt very alone as he waited, sitting on a table staring into space. The lights were turned on but it was still eerie, this place was usually full of people. Now it was silent.

Squall stood up, he was getting bored and Rinoa was no where to be seen. Where was she, maybe his thoughts and suspicions he had stopped himself from believing, that Rinoa didn't love him as he had thought. _Then what am I without you, Rinoa. I am nothing, my heart is bleeding fresh blood and you aren't here to help and heal. I am nothing, Rinoa, without you. Nothing. _Squall held his head low, bowed down towards the floor. _How stupid I was to believe that a girl like you would love a man like me. _Squall walked slowly towards the door as a deep depression lay down heavily upon his already hurting heart.

"Yo Squall, where do you think you are going?" Zell shouted as they marched up the hallway in their tuxedos. Squall frowned at them with confusion . Irvine seemed a lot duller then usual too, there was something strange going on." Rinoa is waiting for you in the ballroom, I wish she could make up her damned mind," Zell grinned, he looked a little nervous.

"Oh," Squall simply said. _Doesn't she care? All I want to do is see her, hold her and kiss her. I want to tell her I love her, it doesn't matter where, anywhere._ "Why are you guys in tuxedos, won't Cid want you in SeeD uniform?" Squall asked. He was mad at Cid. They had all just comeback from a war, all Squall wanted to do was sleep and be with his love Rinoa. He didn't want a welcome back celebration; he wanted Rinoa and a bed. Rinoa if she still loved him that was.

"Cid didn't want it to be too formal, but he thought you should be in yours," Zell said while Irvine stood silently beside him.

"I don't want this! Just tell Rinoa to meet me in our dorm," Squall snapped, holding his hand to his aching head.

"Squall...please, Rinoa wants you to be there..." Zell said, running out of excuses to get Squall to come.

"Squall, you have no choice, you're coming," Irvine said, breaking his silence and his dullness which evaporated in a moment. The newly proclaimed SeeD grabbed Squall by his arm and forcefully dragged Squall to the ballroom, where the wedding lay awaiting for the groom's arrival. Squall was too weak to struggle, too tired to even think. Finally he shook Irvine of his arm and walked with a quick pace towards the ballroom.

"This way," Zell smiled and they guided Squall down the side of the room, to where there was a back door to the top of the room. Squall frowned; he was totally confused. "Okay, ready?" Zell asked with a mysterious grin. Squalls brow knitted into a deep frown of confusion. Before he could answer Irvine opened the door for him and Zell shoved him inside.

Irvine pushed him right up to the top and up to the middle where a priest stood dressed in all his finest robes. Irvine stood near Squall while Zell sat down; Laguna was there too, looking proud. Squalls heart heaved as the doors opened and the lady in white slowly and gracefully walked up the single red aisle which spread up through the middle. Rinoa

Rinoa's wedding dress flowed out behind her; it was tight fitting around the top and beautifully tailored. Quistis, Selphie and Ellone followed from behind, their dresses white and clingy, showing off all of their curves. Rinoa walked up into Squall's eyes. The young SeeD commander of Garden stared at the bride who walked like an angel up the aisle. Finally, she reached the top and stood beside Squall, smiling with all her love. Squall just couldn't stop staring. _Rinoa? We're getting married now!_

Nervously Squall lifted her white veil from before Rinoa's face and gently lifted it over. Rinoa's love shone from her face through her eyes, all she wanted to do was love him and to be held in his arms. The urge to throw her arms around his neck and to kiss him had to be held back, but the pain and the struggle was showing clearly on her face and on Squall's too.

They repeated their wedding vows before everyone and then the rings were handed over by Irvine who was almost in tears, as was everybody else. Zell was sitting next to Leesa Flick who had her arm over him trying to comfort him as he tried to prevent himself from crying in front of everybody. Rinoa wasn't much better; tears sparkled like diamonds in her eyes and tears began to run down her face. Luckily her mascara was waterproof.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said, himself almost crying. Squall looked deep into Rinoa's eyes as he paused to look at her. Rinoa and Squall's lips met and then they embraced. Squall held her so tight and kissed her with so much love and passion. They remained holding each other; burying her faces into each others shoulders. Rinoa's arms were wrapped around his neck and Squalls had his tightly curled around her waist. He couldn't bear to lose her and let her go, he loved her so much.

The whole of Garden cheered, their happiness was as great as Squall and Rinoa's love. Edea was sobbing on Cid's shoulder, Irvine was rubbing his eyes. Leesa Flick was crying on a tearful Zell's chest, the bridesmaids were trying to prevent tears from falling and Laguna was crying too, he was also staring at Quistis in her slim line, tight fitting almost see through chiffon bridesmaid dress.

President Caraway looked proudly at his magnificent daughter. At last moments, Rinoa had decided to let her father give her away...as that was how it was supposed to be. Laguna was going to step in, but she knew it wouldn't be the same. Laguna didn't know her as well as her father did. Besides that, how on earth could the father of the groom give the bride away? Rinoa smiled at him. Full forgiveness wasn't there yet, but friendship was.

Squall and Rinoa walked down the red carpet, they would have to wait until their wedding reception could be held in the ballroom. They walked outside into the evening cool and crisp air. People made way so that Squall and Rinoa could go somewhere alone. The newly weds walked off to the secret area in the training area. The monsters had been locked up for the night. They walked into the secret area and stood where they could see the beautiful Garden, all lit up and splendid.

Rinoa fell into Squalls warm embrace again and he kissed the nape of her neck, lightly brushing his lips over her. "Squall," Rinoa said through tears, "I've been waiting for this day for so long and worrying to. That you would never return and that I would of lost you. I'm sorry Squall, I'm sorry for hurting you the night before you left. I wanted to say yes, really I did," she wept. Squall held his weeping wife close to his chest and kissed her again and again.

"It doesn't matter Rinoa. We're married now, I 'm alive and I love you," he told her, "it was a wonderful surprise," he added. "I never thought that this day would come true, you've made it special for me Rinoa, I could love no one else, only you," he said as he held Rinoa closer as she clung to him.

"I'll never stop loving you," she whispered, "never ever." Rinoa found Squall's lips which parted, inviting her into a passionate kiss. So much passion, so much love. Rinoa couldn't stop herself from just crying, this love was tremendous, her whole heart burned with the love she felt for Squall. The kiss seemed to be going on forever, but it still ended as quickly as Irvine announced the wedding reception was ready over the intercom. Rinoa and Squall had to pry each other from the other.

"Come on. This is the only wedding we're ever going to have Rinoa, let's make it a good one," Squall said and took her hand as they walked off back to the ballroom, where the tables would rest, with most of Garden staffs in the café resting.

*****

Rinoa and Squall entered and the whole room fell silent. They were directed to the table at the front, where all their friends sat, Cid and Edea Kramer, Leesa who was next to Zell and Xu. Squall and Rinoa sat down next to each other next to Irvine and Quistis. Starters was already served up, a delicious prawn cocktail. The main course and desert soon followed joined by happy and friendly chatter.

Selphie played with Irvine's foot under the table as they ate, letting the young sharp shooter forget most of his thoughts on Mischa, who had been taken along with Javri to Esthar away from garden. Leesa's hand had explored right up Zell's leg and Laguna kept on giving Quick loving looks while she wasn't looking. It was a night full of love.

Soon it was the time of the speeches, Irvine looked slightly nervous, he had been planning his speech for ages, but his little bit of paper he had forgotten to pick up from the Dollet base. He stood up, his legs shaking. Selphie's hand crept behind his leg and her secret touch gave him a little more confidence.

"To Squall, my best friend, you deserve this happiness more that anyone I know, and to Rinoa you are so beautiful today in your dress, not much I can say to you my dear friend except that you are truly Squall's angel and always will be........."Irvine paused, everyone was looking at him.

Reene's frightened face exploded before him, a bang and blackness. All Irvine's fault. Your fault! Irvine regained his senses; he looked over to Squall and Rinoa again and continued with his speech.

"I doubt anybody really thought that they would see this day, with Squall getting married, but here we are you know. Squall has found true love in Rinoa, a young woman whose beauty is outstanding. She has managed to accomplish something truly magnificent, for she brought our dear friend and hero Squall out of his shell. Without Rinoa, I doubt we would be alive today," Irvine continued. The whole room was a heavenly silence of peacefulness. Every other feeling had disappeared, leaving the tranquility of the one harmonious feeling of love.

"But returning to the groom, Squall. We grew up together as children, I admit, my attentions were never really on playing with Squall, not that Squall played much anyway. I had my eyes on Selphie, I did then and I still do now," Selphie squeezed his leg lovingly sending chills up Irvine's spine. "He used to have this little cuddly bunny as a child. I know what you are all thinking now. Squall with a cuddly bunny?!? Well yes, it is true, he had this cuddly bunny, and it was pink and blue with buttons for eyes and a patch on its bottom because all the stuffing was falling out of it. Squall had named it Patch, for some odd reason," Irvine said, Squall blushed and averted his eyes away from everyone. Irvine bent down and picked up a little pink and blue cuddly bunny from the floor and held it up for all to see. Squall turned a deeper shade of red. Rinoa let a little amused smile come over her face and she gave her embarrass husband a hug and a kiss.

"I had spoken to Edea before I left for Dollet and she had told me about Squall and his little friend Patch. In fact, she had even found the bunny and brought him with her to Garden where she now resides. So now, I have him. Well one day, Squall lost Patch and he was very upset," Irvine smiled and grinned at Squall who was wiping tears out from his eyes. "And he went running to Matron, who was our Edea here. So, the whole of the orphanage was searching for little Patch the bunny, but no one could find him. Sadly, no one had managed to find him so poor Squall never found little Patch. Well you have now Squall, Edea found him little while ago in an old teapot, I won't even ask how it managed to get in there," Irvine passed Squall his little cuddly bunny. The SeeD took the bunny and rested it on his lap, his face still a bright shade of red.

Rinoa laughed and hugged the cuddly toy to her chest and planted another kiss on Squall's cheek and put the bunny on he table. "I'd just like to say one more thing about the young couple. That Squall and Rinoa are perfect for each other. I think that everyone of us here can agree that without Rinoa and Squall, life just wouldn't be the same. They have shown us the true meaning of love, that it is more then life itself, death doesn't stop its working. They'd face anything for each other, nothing stops them, love is immortal and nothing can get in its way. If two people are meant for each other, they will find that person. Squall I know would die for Rinoa, he'd break every rule and every law to be part of her life because he loves her," Irvine said and sat down, his heart was beating like a drum. He always got nervous at times like these.

Squall put his arm around Rinoa's waist and the kissed each other. "Thanks Irvine," Squall whispered to his best man. The sharp shooter smiled at Squall as Selphie played with his neatly tied back hair. He looked totally different in a tuxedo without his hat on and she liked that. Rinoa looked over to her father, General Caraway, it was his turn now. Laguna smiled at her in reassurance.

The father of Rinoa stood up with confidence. "My daughter Rinoa has never been the easiest of children to have, but then again, bringing up a child is a very challenging task, especially on your own. Rinoa's mother Julia died when my daughter was only five. Something I doubt Rinoa has ever forgotten. She looks a lot like Julia, she has taken all of her beauty but sadly for me, she inherited my stubbornness. For a long time, ever since she was around fifteen I think, we fell out. I always loved her of course, she was my daughter. I know some of my actions were harsh, but I was only trying to keep her safe, though if I had had my way, she would never have met Squall. Luckily for me though, we have decided to overcome our differences," he smiled at his daughter as a more peaceful tone came over everybody, not all times were full of laughs and cuddly bunnies.

"I never really thought I would ever see this day. I've never doubted that Rinoa would marry, she has the beauty of an angel, but I never thought I would be here doing this, well, not after our fall out. I'm proud of my daughter, not because she has chosen a strong man for her husband, a strong reliable man, one that will look after her and take care of my daughter. She's marrying for love, something that can be hard to find, especially true love. I'm proud not just because she has found a man to love, but of what she has become. Rinoa has turned into a strong woman. Her heart is as strong as steel as is her whole soul. Something that has made herself comes this far in the world. Without her strong hearted character, I doubt she would have found Squall, without her caring and loving attitude she wouldn't have found him either and he may not love her as much as he does. Well, all I can say now really, is that I hope that their future will be full of love and happiness and that may they never have an ill moment between to them. I think we can make a toast to that. To Rinoa and Squall, love and happiness forever!"

Everybody stood up holding their glasses up high to the toast and sipped their champagne. Rinoa smiled at her father, it was one of the warmest smiles that had gone between them in almost five years.

"Well everybody....let's get on and partaaaaaaaaay!" Selphie cried out after another bout of cheering and yelling 'Hip hip Hurray!' With that announcement they cheered again. Rinoa grabbed Squall by the hand and dragged him outside where the whole of Garden was treated to the beautiful sound of Faye Wong singing 'Eyes on Me' from the stage. Squall and Rinoa held each other and danced that night outside in the quiet evening air.

"Rinoa," Squall whispered in his wife's ear. Rinoa looked up to where her husband was facing, the balcony of the ballroom.

Zell and Leesa were there standing together in a light embrace. Zell looked slightly nervous and Leesa too looked scared, but tonight there was love in the air. Slowly shy lips met and kissed. Squall had never really imagined it, but Zell seemed more of a person there kissing Leesa Flick. Now even Zell had love, which just showed, everyone, not just Squall could find it. Rinoa pressed herself closer into his body as they slowly danced, letting Zell be alone with his Leesa.

Irvine took Selphie in his arms too this night. She was his now. She was still her excitable little self but with him, she was almost a different woman, there was even a slight pang of seriousness about her. The same seriousness as she had had when the Galbadian missiles had been fired at Trabia and then at Garden itself. The maturing sharp shooter promised himself that he would never look at another woman then Selphie, to show her that he was serious about her. He was sure that his constant flirting with every other girl had put her off in the first place. Now he would be different though, Selphie meant too much to him.

_Reene .I killed you I've destroyed Mischa's life not only yours. Squall, I hope you forgive me. Now I have Selphie, I know she won't hate me for what I did at least I can only hope._

Quistis found a place in Laguna's arms and they danced together as friends. Laguna treasured this moment as he held the marvelous blonde woman in his arms. She had changed into a red dress, a tight chiffon dress with a huge split up the side. If only she could feel the same feeling as he was, as Laguna held her close in his arms. The young Instructor looked over his shoulder, where Xu was with a young man nibbling away at her neck and ear.

_If only I could find a love. I wonder who that young man is..._ She rested her head on Laguna's shoulder as they moved slowly to another piece of music, played by Gardens own band and sung by Zell's own Leesa.

The night was strong with the white fatherly moon looking over upon them with stars glistening above. The whole of the outside of Garden was lit up with fairy lights and lanterns; the air was filled with music but thickened with love. Squall's marriage to Rinoa had brought out peoples feelings for each other. It was truly the night of love this night.

It wasn't long before Zell, Leesa, Selphie, Irvine, Laguna, Quistis and Ellone came up to the newly married couple, most holding onto each other, even Quistis was holding Laguna's hand. Squall noticed this but said nothing, only feeling a slight pang of curiosity and concern. _My father with my friend..._

"Congratulations, Squall and Rinoa!" they all said to the young husband and wife. Leesa smiled.

"Hi," she blushed. Zell held onto her hand, he felt so shy to bring his girlfriend to properly meet his friends. "I'm Leesa," she told them, turning red. Squall, Irvine, Rinoa and everyone smiled at Leesa, welcoming her into the group.

"You sing very well," Quistis commented, making Leesa turn redder.

"I dance too," she whispered and her hand was squeezed by Zell. Squall smiled with interest at Zell, as did Irvine and Laguna.

"Oh great! Come on Leesa, dance for us!" Rinoa grinned and everybody agreed. Shyly Leesa nodded, she was uncertain about dancing before the crowds, but eventually she said she would. Cid announced that Leesa should dance in the ballroom, where soon, everybody who could fit in, came to watch.

The orchestra started the music and gracefully Leesa danced away in her dancers clothes, she danced to parts of 'Sleeping Beauty' and 'The Nutcracker' The whole crowd watched in spellbound amazement. Squall held onto Rinoa and kissed her as Zell watched his love dance across the polished floor. Now the night was full of music, love and dancing.

It was well past midnight before the occupants and visitors of garden retired to bed, a rest well needed. Squall and Rinoa would have to go on their honeymoon the next day, to the Shumi Village and then to Winhill and finishing with Esthar. Squall led Rinoa back to their double-bedded room and they lay down on it without taking their clothes off first.

"It's been a wonderful day," Squall said and stroked Rinoa's cheek. "I love you," he told her and kissed her.

"Squall, when you asked me to marry you, I felt so happy! I'm so sorry that I said what I said. I didn't mean it I was shocked and surprised for I thought you would never ask me, I love you Squall, more then Hyne himself," she whispered so close to tears.

None of it had needed to be said for it all showed clearly in each other's eyes. Slowly they undressed, Rinoa placing her wedding dress carefully on its stand before she melted into the bed with Squall. They held onto each others naked bodies as they molded into each other's love. Never again would the world see such love. Not one other couple felt this much love for each other. Together they were something far more then alone, two became as one and their love is the same.

Rinoa and her husband, Squall and his wife slowly let their bodies mould, coming together and then apart but their love stayed firmly sealed to each other, something which could not be broken even from the greatest distance. Tonight was theirs and they slept in each others arms, waiting the morrow, to when the rest of their married lives would commence.

Just Married

**A/N: Here I am, finished editing. I may have miss out some part but I hope the whole story will become more readable. I cannot find the link to the original author and if anyone knows of the link, please let me know. As for the sequel, there was one but it was never complete. I only read it once and I only have vague memories of it. If any one is interested, I may type it out as a next chapter/**

**Hope you guys have fun reading it!**


End file.
